Daddy's Rival
by iLuvLif3
Summary: Their fathers own the largest businesses in Japan, yet they’re rivals. One sends his daughter to a high school, not knowing the other’s son was there. Not wanting to inherit the family business, he asks for her help. She accepts. All pairings.
1. Fresh Start

Daddy's Rival Chapter 1 Fresh Start

Pairings:

Sasuke-Sakura

Naruto-Hinata

Sai-Ino

Neji-TenTen

Shikamaru-Temari

All are 17 & attend Konoha High (seniors)

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

"Please introduce yourself to the class Ms. Haruno," Kakashi-sensei instructed.

"Hai," Sakura responded cheerfully, "My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm a senior at Konoha High. This is my first year here. I hope to make many new friends this year."

Everyone stared wide-eyed at me. The girls all pointed to the front-covers of their magazine which showed me posing on the red carpet at a premiere. Most of the guys were drooling over my looks when they thought I wasn't looking.

_Typical,_ I thought, _everywhere I go people stare at me like that because of my last name. _Why? You're asking. Well, let me tell you my life story. My dad owns the largest business in Japan, Haruno Corporation, which rivals another large business. My mom died when I was only 2 years old leaving us alone. Up until then my dad's had about a new lover every week. I hardly see him besides on the covers of magazines and about once a week when he's just dumped his last "girlfriend". He still thinks of me as "daddy's little girl" though, so I'm constantly on front covers and at charity balls representing the company while he shows me off to all his business friends. I haven't had a real friend let alone a boyfriend since as long as I can remember and in the rare cases that I do in the end usually I find out they're just using me. So that's why I'm standing in a classroom right now at my new school. I transferred here hoping that I would find some decent people who actually have a backbone and don't wear a mask so I can call them my friend. But one look at the classroom and I know that's going to be really hard.

"Ms. Haruno you can take a seat next to Sasuke Uchiha. Please raise your hand Uchiha-san so she may know where to sit," Kakashi ordered.

At the name Uchiha I froze. It was just my luck to pick the school where my dad's rival's son attended. That's right, Uchiha Corporation was who our business was rivaling and was the other leading business in Japan. Everyone noticed this and gasped. But I gasped for a different reason. He was drop-dead gorgeous even though his hair was styled like a chicken's butt they were raven-colored and looked as soft as silk plus onyx eyes so deep you get los-_No!_ I thought to myself, _I won't let that be the only reason why I want him to be my friend. But I won't let the fact that he's daddy's rival get in the way either. _With that in mind I sucked up all my confidence and started walking towards the back of the room. Where for the next year I would be sitting next to one of our company's biggest rival. As I was walking I was self-conscious of all the stares I was getting from my new classmates just waiting to see what would happen. Daddy always says don't let the enemy know you're anything but confident and self-composed. Remember posture and your mother's smile. _Check and check_, I thought putting on my mom's smile that could melt the devil's heart.

Once I got to my seat I said, "Hi, I'm Sakura," in my friendliest voice.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered back.

I could've sworn the whole world just froze right then and there. "Excuse me?!" I said through gritted teeth. No one I've met up until now has been so rude. Pshh. Rich upbringing my ass. We were both raised with the same social status and if he thinks he can treat me like I'm someone lower than him then he's got another thing coming. "You could at least say hi and introduce yourself," I spat.

He looked at me and smirked. "Why should I?"

Oh how I wanted to wipe that smirk off with a comeback but I remembered daddy's advice. _Composure, composure, composure, _I chanted in my head. _Well then we'll just have to try a new line of attack now don't we? _I thought smugly. "You know I thought you wouldn't be the arrogant jerk like your dad but I guess I was wrong," I retorted. _Ha! Take that! You self-centered, egotistical, womanizi---- _DINNNNGGG. All of a sudden the bell rung interrupting me from my thoughts. I gathered up my stuff for my next class. "See ya later," I threw over my shoulder before walking out the door, inwardly smirking at the hole he was burning into my back from his glare. _Maybe I did make a right choice choosing Konoha High, _I was saying to myself before heading into Math for the next hour. _Wonder who I'll meet in here, _I pondered.

Sasuke's P.O.V. Lunchtime

_Tch. What an annoying girl. Who has pink hair? Did she expect me to fall on my knees and worship her or something. Hmph. As if. Does she know who I am? Who is she anyway?_

**Who is she? Well, I think you know fairly well who she is since you've been thinking about her all morning.**

_Have not. I'm only wondering what she's doing here. I'm sure daddy wouldn't have let his little princess go to school with the enemy. _

**Well, why not. You seem to be pretty happy that she's here.**

_Please, what makes you think that? I'd rather take over the family company._

**Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you haven't told me to leave yet. And looks like you've just killed two birds with one stone; you get her and the family company.**

_I don't want her or the comp--- _Before Sasuke could finish his thought he heard someone call his name. He quickly turned around only to find himself wishing he hadn't.

"Yo! Sasuke! Over here man." It was none other than Konoha's #1 blonde knucklehead, Naruto Uzumaki. How someone like him could have a father smart enough to have his company be allied by the Uchihas he'll never know. Nor did he care since he considered Naruto one of his very few friends.

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled once Naruto caught up.

"What's wrong with you today? I called your name like a million times before you turned around."

"Whatever, dobe."

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME TEME!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Dob---."

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!!?" Startled, they both turned around only to be met by white eyes belonging to the one and only Neji Hyuga. He too was one of Sasuke's rare friends, but also one of his biggest rivals in everything from sports to who could stare at the other without blinking the longest. It all started when they met at the Hyuga's new sports center which was holding a party to celebrate it's new contract with Uchiha Corp. After playing a never-ending one-on-one soccer game between the two, which resulted in a tie; they've been battling it out since to prove who was better at what. What makes the two best of friends is that their personality is the same: cold, expressionless, and uncaring.

"How troublesome," a voice mumbled lazily. The three averted their gaze to the figure standing next to Neji. Only to reveal the voice belonged to the lazy bum himself, Shikamaru Nara. His habit of cloud-watching came from his father who owned NASA, which started from his love of star-gazing. If Sasuke's father hadn't helped out Nara's dad, a close friend of his, then the business would just consist of telescopes and binoculars. The two were childhood friends.

"What are you rich kids doing over there? Let's go get a table and start eating; I'm hungry," a voice called from behind. Everyone looked to see that it was Sai. Of course he was the only one that would use the nickname he gave to the group. His father was a world-famous photographer specializing in nature and portraits. Sai inherited that trait, but instead of taking pictures he drew. Out of the 5 of them Sasuke gave him the most respect. His pictures looked so life-like making him the youngest, most accomplished artist in the world. Everyone followed him to their usual table in the corner _away_ from all the fan-girls. "So…Who's the new chic? I think I'll call her "Pinky"," Sai commented.

"WHAT?! There's a new girl? How come I didn't know. Teme, did _you_ know!?" Naruto nearly screamed for the whole world. There's a reason why his father is the best news reporter.

"Hn. Dobe," Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"Don't HN me! ANSWER THE QUESTION FOR ONCE!!!"

"Quiet, Naruto. She's right over there. Look." Everyone followed to where Neji's finger was pointing at the cafeteria doors. Sure enough there stood Sakura Haruno, surrounded by mobs of fan-girls and boys.

"Look, Neji. Pinky's heading over to your cousin. Wonder why?" Sai pointed out.

"Hmph. Isn't it obvious?" Shikamaru answered. Ironic as it is, being the laziest student at Konoha he was also the smartest---- with an IQ of over 200. They all turned towards him to listen better to what he had to say. "How troublesome. Hinata Hyuga's family, Neji's aunt & uncle, founded Konoha's board of education; which Haruno corp. sponsors. It's only natural to have the heir to Haruno corp. be friends with her." Everyone nodded their head in understanding. Including the fact that Neji's & Hinata's families weren't on very good terms, therefore signing different contracts with the 2 top rivaling businesses. Neji's family business was based on athletics; whereas Hinata's thought that education was more important. Even though Neji's family never interacted with Hinata's he still cared about Hinata as if she was his younger sister.

"Hm… wonder what they're talking about," Naruto thought aloud. They were each thinking the same thing but, in their heads.

Sakura's P.O.V.

_Okay, here goes nothing,_ I thought as I stood outside the cafeteria doors._ Ha! As if. That's what I said before I entered homeroom this morning and look at my friend status now: none. _

**Well, it's not our fault they're all just fakes wanting to use us. **

_Yeah, you're right. Gosh, isn't there anyone here that's real? Ugh… Anyways, lunch break is almost over so it's all or nothing. _With that I pushed the doors open and was immediately surrounded by mobs of fan-girls and boys. _Just smile and act like you aren't annoyed as hell. _

**Well, if I can't act annoyed can I act like I just wanna punch all of them in the face. Then shout at the top my lungs for them to leave us **_**alone?**_

_Haha. Nice try. No. Now, let's see who's in here… _My eyes moved from one side of the room to the other. I spotted a chicken's butt surrounded by other people in the corner. _Hm… Looks like even that arrogant jerk has friends. _I continued to scan the room until my eyes rested on a lone girl at a table by herself. She looked oddly similar to one of the guys surrounding Sasuke with her long navy hair and pupil-less eyes. _Ah. She must be a Hyuga then, but the one that Daddy sponsors. Hinata, was it? Well, she seems pretty real to me. Let's go check her out. Ready, inner?_

**Yeah, ready to get the heck out of here. But she does seem pretty lonely by herself… Fine, let's go. **

With a quick smile and a wave to the people surrounding me; I made my way to the target's table. "Can I sit here, please?" I asked, setting my bento on the table.

"H-h-hai," she stuttered. Seeing me sit down she quickly averted her eyes from all the people staring at us from around the cafeteria.

I noticed this and said, "Don't worry about them, they're just jealous. I'm Haruno Sakura by the way. After introducing myself I extended my hand towards her for her to shake.

Seeming unsure at first but, nevertheless taking my hand she said, "I'm H-h-hinata H-h-h-hyuga." She blushed from all the attention she was getting from everyone near us, but she returned the smile I was giving her.

Proud of myself for having made a new friend I opened my mouth to start asking her questions. But before the words came out another voice instead took its place. "WHERE IS SHE? IS SHE ACTUALLY HERE? HARUNO SAKURA IS GOING TO SCHOOL HERE NOW?!!!" Flustered, I turned towards the source of the voice noticing a girl with platinum blonde hair in a high ponytail and sky-blue eyes make her way towards me. Behind her, I noticed was another girl looking exactly like her, but _her_ hair was split into four pigtails with curly blonde hair coming out. She was carrying a fan and stitched on the fan I noticed was the Yamanaka flower shop logo. _Ah. I know them. They must be the Yamanaka twins. Daddy signed a contract with them a few months after mother died. He said that mother always ordered flowers from them since they arranged them so beautifully. Now every time he breaks up with a lover he always buys flowers from them and puts them on her grave. _Thinking back on this I begin to feel tears well up in my eyes until I see blue eyes pop out in front of me. Startled I let out a little yelp.

"Ha. Nice going Ino-chan you scared her," the girl with pigtails said, "Not a great first impression now is it?" After finishing talking to her twin she turned to me and said, "Hey, my name's Temari. Sorry about my sister, that's just how she is."

"Oh. It's fine; no problem. Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you," I said giving her a smile since Ino was still in the way from giving Temari a handshake. Speaking of Ino I turned to look at her and said, "So I'm guessing you're Ino?"

Ino just nodded and replied, "Why, yes Sak—I mean Haruno-sama."

I had to give her points for that one. No one had ever given me the honorific sama before. Daddy, yes. Me, no. So I just smiled and said, "You don't have to act formal with me. Just call me Sakura, we're friends here right?" _Please don't be someone fake. Please be real, _I was praying to God in my head.

She looked like she was in deep thought. I turned to Temari hoping she'd answer the question I had in my eyes. Looking at her sister she explained to me, "She just found out her 'friends' were using her for money. So she just doesn't know if she should trust you or not."

I nodded my head in understanding, fully comprehending the situation in front of me. "Looks like we're in the same boat huh, Ino? Well then let's make a pact promising we are true friends and won't use each other," finishing the statement I stuck out my pinky to Ino; my eyes were full of sincerity and determination. Noticing this Ino looked at me with the same emotions in her eyes and nodded. Without another moment's notice we locked pinkies knowing we made the right choice this time. Once we broke apart Ino & Temari joined my table and introduced themselves to Hinata. After they were done Temari looked up and her face lit up. The 3 of us turned to see who she was waving to.

"Yo! TenTen, over here girl!" Temari shouted at someone. A girl with brown hair split into 2 buns on the sides of her head and bangs ran over. Her eyes I noticed were the same color as her hair. She looked and acted like a tom-boy, same as Temari.

_Must be nice to have a friend you can relate to, _I mused. _Wait, what am I talking about I have Ino and she knows what it feels like to be used. Also there's Hinata who knows what it feels like to be alone. But as far as I'm concerned we won't be having anymore of that. _I looked at the new girl and smiled, "Hi. I'm Sakura Haruno."

The girl looked up at me and smiled, "I know you. You own our horse stables, swimming pools, and tennis courts. I've seen you play before. I'm TenTen. Maybe we can have a match sometimes."

Hearing her ask me to do something with her I grin broadly showing all my teeth, "Sure, I'd love to sometime. Maybe we can all go for a swim afterwards too." I looked at everyone else around the table, they all nodded their agreement.

"Cool, then maybe this weekend?" TenTen responded; glee in her voice.

"Yeah. Me & Ino-chan will be there. I'm sure she'd love to show off the new swimsuit she just bought, right little sis?" Temari asked, turning to her little sister.

"You know me too well onee-chan. How about you two?" Ino replied looking at Hinata and I.

"H-h-hai. T-t-thank you for inviting me," Hinata accepted politely.

"Awesome. This'll be so fun. What time?" I responded, already planning out what suit to wear there.

"Saturday, 10:00, Swim & Serve. We'll play a couple games of tennis first, then swim, and maybe once it's cooler ride some horses around the trails. That sound okay?" TenTen looked around the table to see everyone nodding their heads.

"Alright, now that that's all set; who does everyone have next class?" Temari wondered, "TenTen and I have Life Science with Kurenai-sensei next. Then homeroom with Kakashi. How about all of you guys?"

"H-h-hai. I h-h-have S-s-science and then h-h-homeroom too."

"HA. SAME HERE!"

"Hey looks like we all have the same classes." We all looked excited and gave a group high-five. _Looks like I finally found where I belong. But just to make sure… _"Can I ask you guys something?" I started sheepishly. Everyone turned towards me confused as to why I was acting this way.

Hinata was the first to speak, "Y-y-you don't have t-t-to be u-u-uncertain w-w-with us Sakura-c-chan. We're not going to use you; we're real friends," she said the last part without stuttering so I knew she was telling the truth.

"Did you already forget the pact we made 5 minutes ago?!" Ino looked at me with a serious expression, "Yamanaka's don't back out on their word." I smiled at her and nodded, she returned the gesture.

I looked over at Temari & Tenten who were smiling at me like how mothers would smile at their children. "We've been friends for years and haven't used each other. So you can trust us Sakura-chan," Temari replied.

"Yeah, me and Temari were always different from everyone else because of how we acted. So we always stuck together. So you can trust me too," TenTen finished off for Temari.

_Yup, I'm positive I made the right choice this time. These guys are showing their true colors, no doubt about it. _"Well, I'm glad. Just… one condition though." The 4 looked up to look at me. I put on a serious face and said, "I'm your friend too. So don't treat me as anything but, you know what I mean. Don't bow or let me go first just treat me like you would treat each other, and I'll do the same. Okay?" They all looked at each and frowned. _Oh, no. They were planning on doing that. Quick, what do I do?_

**Relax; they're probably just thinking it over. I mean they weren't planning on using us after all this, right? **

_Still… What happens if they don't agree? What'll we do then?_ I felt like I wanted to cry right then, until I heard laughter. My head shot up to look at the four of them smiling at me.

"Chill, we just wanted to see what your reaction would be to make sure you actually wanted to be our friends. We didn't know you would take it that hard. But that's what friends do right? Let's just say that's one of the many tricks we'll be playing," TenTen reassured me.

"H-hai. Gomenasai S-s-sakura-chan."

I couldn't help it, I started laughing. Then an idea popped into my head. I turned to look at them, they looked back curiously. "What do you guys say we kick off our friendship with a front-page story?"

"YOU MEAN WE'RE GOING TO HAVE OUR PICTURE ON THE FRONT COVER OF A MAGAZINE!!!" Ino shouted, complete enthusiasm written all over her face. "How can you be so sure? I've only been on the front-page once when daddy signed the contract with your dad."

"Hehe. Just leave it all to me, but first you're going to have to tell me what size your guys wear." DINNNGGGG "Oh man, just give me your sizes first then meet me on the front steps of school after classes end." They all nodded and did as they were told. Once that was taken care of we all linked arms and headed to science.

"Senior year is gonna rock!!!" Ino proclaimed. We all laughed with her.

_She couldn't have said it any better, don't you agree Inner?_

**Duh. This is going to be the best & most interesting year yet. **I looked at my new friends and braced myself for what was going to happen next.

Sasuke's P.O.V. Science Class

I stood on one side of the room against the wall waiting for class to start. The teacher, Kurenai-sensei had instructed everyone to line up against the wall. 'Hahahaha'. I looked towards the door of the classroom where Sakura Haruno and a group of girls were just entering. _Hmph, looks like she's made friends with a group of outsiders. _

**Come to think of it isn't our group sorta like their group? I mean, if we didn't all go to the same school, we'd probably be loners. **

_Hmph. When'd you get here? Besides, what do you know? Leave me alone._

**Fine. Just don't do anything that you'll regret. **

_Finally, some peace and quiet_, I thought once my inner left.I noticed someone was poking me and looked to see that it was Naruto. "Hmph. What do you want dobe?"

"Don't call me that! Anyways, isn't that Neji's cousin that's hanging with the Haruno girl? I didn't know she was that cute," Naruto continued looking at the Neji look-a-like across the room. She looked up to see him looking at him then went back to paying attention to what her friends were trying to tell her. I noticed how both she and the dobe were blushing.

I smirked, "You better not let Neji know you've got the hots for her."

"WHAT!!! I DO NOT!!!" Everyone turned to look at Naruto for an explanation to his sudden outburst. He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Hehe. Sorry about that. Just go back to what you were doing," turning back to me he said, "Please don't tell Neji. I don't want to die yet." DIINNGGG. Hearing the bell we turned to our teacher.

"Well, it's time to get class started. I'm Kurenai and I'm going to be your sensei for Science. I will give you an assigned seating; two for a table, one boy one girl. You will be each other's partners for the rest of the year no exceptions," she looked once around the room before proceeding, "Here's the order for the first row: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Chouji Akimichi, and MoMo Adachi." She waited while everyone went to their seat before continuing, "Second row: Sai Adana, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Temari Yamanaka." She again waited for them to get settled, "Third row: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Karin Ganasaku, and Lee Rock."

_Wait, did she just say Sakura HARUNO__and if that isn't bad enough she put KARIN next to me too!!!_

**She obviously did it on purpose to see our reaction, but hey I thought you like Pinky?**

_I DON'T LIKE HER!!! So stop saying that!!!_

**If you don't like her then what's wrong with sitting next to her?**

_She is the enemy. _

**Noooo… she's father's enemy. Look at it this way, if you hang out with her and father sees us with her maybe we won't have to inherit the family business. **

_That __**is**__ true. But how do we get father to see us together?_

**Didn't she say that she was going to be on the front-cover of a magazine with those girls? Maybe you can get your picture taken with her. **

_How is she so certain that it'll be a front-page story? I mean, sure she's been on a lot of front-covers, but she can't tell the future. _

**Well, we'll just have to wait and see now don't we? **I looked up to see everyone staring at me. I coughed and quickly made my way to my seat next to Sakura. Over on my right Karin was giving me air kisses and scooting her chair towards mine. Looking away in disgust, I noticed Sakura was writing stuff in a notebook. I smirked and asked, "Class hasn't started yet, what are you doing?" She looks up at me and I notice she has eyes the color of emeralds, I freeze.

She cocks one eyebrow up in confusion and says, "I'm planning something. Why do you wanna know?"

I just shrug and reply, "No reason." With one last look at me she turns her attention back to her notebook.

Kurenai-sensei was still calling out names, "And in the last row: Kiba Inuzuka, Neko Urahara, Neji Hyuga, and TenTen Anonimasu." Looking around the room she seemed to have a glint of amusement in her eyes. She turned to go back to her desk and waited until she had everyone's full attention before starting again, "Welcome to Life Science, this year you will be doing many interesting things. To start the year off sometime next week I will give you and your partner a baby doll installed with a battery to take care of for 24 hours. I will inform you 3 days before the assignment and as a bonus that day you will have the day off for you and your partner to experience what it's like as parents." After saying this she turned and smirked at all the boys in the class who were groaning. "Class dismissed," she told us before sitting down to grade papers.

_Hmm… that'll be the perfect opportunity for father to see us together. _Seeming satisfied, I went out the room to wait for the others. _This is going to be an interesting year. _

Sakura's P.O.V. After School

_Gosh, what a day. I'm so exhausted and it's only 3:00. _

**Hey, you can't fall asleep yet. You have to look good for the world. Remember we're going to be on the front-cover again. **

_Oh, yeah._ With that in mind I gained back all my energy thinking about the first thing I was going to do with my friends. _Hmm…I wonder where they are. I hope they aren't going to ditch us. _As soon as I finished thinking that I heard someone call my name from behind. I turned around to see the four of them heading my way, I grinned so big my cheeks hurt.

"You better not do that or else you'll get stretch marks," Ino advised. Everyone laughed at her statement. She just looked around confusedly, "What? It's true."

"Yes, Ino-chan. We all know how much appearances mean to you," Temari told her sister. She turned to me and asked, "So, what're we going to do to get on the front cover?"

"First we're all going to change into these," I held out five identical Juicy Couture hoodies & matching sweatpants with Juicy written on the back, along with white tank tops with our name on the front in rhinestones with different colors. "These will tell the reporters we have money to spend on clothes, but at the same time want to be comfy." I handed Hinata a Midnight Blue sweat suit, Ino a sky blue, Temari a purple, TenTen a dark green, and myself magenta.

"Woah, these HAWT!" Ino commented. Everyone again laughed at her but this time she laughed with us. "Okay, then what?"

"Well, I have my hair & make-up stylists here with me. Tricia, Louise, come meet the girls," I called to them. Two women around their early 20s came out from the side of the school. They were very well-dressed and sophisticated, yet friendly and cheerful at the same time. "Tricia is going to do our hair & Louise make-up," I explained, "So, want to explain what're you going to do?"  
"Okay, I'll start. Hey girls I'm Tricia and I'm going to put your hair into a loose, messy bun. The message is: 'hey I've got great hair but I'm not all snobby about it to put it into all these big and flashy styles. I wanna show it off, but I don't want it in my way a lot'. It's sexy, yet sophisticated at the same time." Tricia looked around at all the girls and laughed at their expressions. Hinata was blushing, Ino was looking at her hair, TenTen was taking out her hair, and Temari was looking uncertain. Tricia sensed this and asked if there was something wrong.

Temari looked unsure but told her, "Well, my hair is curly and hard to manage unlike my sister's. Are you sure you can do all that to it."

Tricia nodded her head in understanding, "Ah. Don't worry about that. I've worked with tons of celebrity with hair that's a million times worse than yours so don't worry about it." She looked around at the group once before turning to Louise, "Well, looks like I'm done so I guess it's your turn now."

Louise smiled at Tricia before starting, "Since Tricia's doing hair I'm going to do make-up. For this project I'm going to give you guys a more natural look that say fresh & clean. Do you guys understand?" We all nodded at her, "Great! Then let's start."

(30 minutes later)

Tricia was finishing up on Temari's hair and Louise was putting the final touches on TenTen's make-up. "So how do you know for sure that we're going to make the front page, Sakura?" Ino wondered.

"H-h-hai I w-w-was wondering that t-t-too," Hinata agreed.

I smiled at them both, "Years of experience my friends, years of experience. Right, Tricia, Louise?"

They both nodded, "Sakura's the front-page queen," Louise put in.

Tricia nodded, "Yupp. Last year, Sakura told us that she would get her visit to the beach on the front-page. Do you guys know how she did it?" Everyone shook their heads, hanging on Tricia's every word, she laughed. "She wore a very revealing white bikini to the beach. The reporters were questioning her virginity." All eyes turned towards Sakura in the corner who was blushing.

"I'm still a virgin. Jeez," I muttered. Everyone laughed again.

"Alright, she's done. Take a look everybody," Tricia announced. We all looked at Temari with our mouths open.

"Does it look that bad?" Temari couldn't look anyone in the eye.

Ino was the first to break the silence, "Onee-chan, you look so beautiful. No one could tell us apart now."

"Ino-chan are you serious?" Ino shook her head, handing her a mirror. "Wow. You're right. Ohmigosh." She turned to Tricia, "Thank you so much Tricia. This is amazing."

Tricia shook her head, "Your hair was very easy to work with." No sooner than that was said, Temari gave her a hug.

Louise looked at the time, "Well, you girls better get going. See you later Sakura-chan. Bye everyone!" We all said our goodbyes and watched them leave.

Once they were gone they all turned to face me. I took a deep breath before continuing, "Okay, once we walk past those gates you'll see a stretch limo. That's our ride home. We all head out there with linked arms, smiling and laughing. Okay?" Everyone nodded.

"Let's do this!" TenTen shouted. We all laughed at her. Together we linked arms and walked out into the blinding lights and shouts of questions. Unknown to them a certain raven-haired boy was watching.

* * *

I do not own Momo Adachi or Juicy Couture.

Sai's last name, Adana, means nickname.

Karin's last name, Ganasaku, means fake.

Neko Urahara's name translates to Cat Opposite

TenTen's last name, Anonimasu, means anonymous.

Please review; this is my first fanfic.


	2. New Alliances

Daddy's Rival Chapter 2 New Alliances

All Pairings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V. Homeroom

I walked towards homeroom thinking of back-up plans if Plan A didn't work. _Hmm… she seemed to know what she was doing yesterday. Even if it didn't make that much sense to me. What is it with girls and all that clothes crap & make-up goo?_

**Hmph. Female stuff. Real men like us wouldn't get it.**

_Yeah, I guess you're right._ I stopped in front of the door, inhaling a breath before opening it. No sooner had the door been slid open then a magazine was pressed into my face. "What the…" I stepped back in alarm. Once my eyes were back in focus they landed on what Naruto was holding in his hands. I quickly snatched the magazine from him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! They actually did it! They made the front page!" Naruto said, jumping up and down---out of excitement or anger I don't know. Sure enough, there on the front cover stood all 5 girls laughing and smiling. The caption read 'Haruno Heir Befriends other Leading Heirs'. I stared dumbfounded at the picture.

**Well, what do you know? The queen strikes again. Maybe she isn't all that she looks to be. What do you think?**

_Hn._

**What does **_**Hn**_** mean?! Even I don't know what **_**Hn**_** means. Just answer the freakin' question!**

_Hn. That's it. I'm going in. This is my best chance at not inheriting the business and ruining my reputation. _I swept my eyes across the room looking for pink. Scanning the room twice I was about to give up thinking she wasn't here yet, until I saw green in the corner by the window. She was surrounded by her friends and her hair was hidden under a newsboy cap. _Alright, it's now or never. _Thinking this I started walking towards her group.

Naruto noticed me walking away and asked, "Hey teme. Where you goin'?"

Without turning around I told him, "Hn. Just follow." He looked at Sai, Neji, and Shikamaru weirdly. They just shrugged and walked towards me.

Neji noticed where I was headed and wondered, "Why are we going here. It's just a group of girls."

Sai noticed who they looked like and exclaimed, "Hey… Aren't they the girls that rival Uchiha Corp.? They were on the front-cover today."

"Troublesome. What business would he want with them?" The other 3 just shook their heads; if Shikamaru didn't know, they didn't know.

Finally I got to where I wanted to be. Ino noticed me and gasped, the other girls wondered what was wrong and saw me. Sakura looked at her with curious eyes then turned in my direction. Emerald clashed with onyx. I froze. _Crap, why does this always happen?_

**Looks like someone's got a little crush.**

_Hmph. Please. This is strictly business. A new alliance. I have absolutely no feelings towards her besides business partners. _

**Right, right. Is that a blush I see?**

_Tch. How annoying. Go away. _Once my inner went away I turned back to the girl in front of me. Everyone in the corner was staring back and forth between us.

Sakura arched an eyebrow, "Can I help you with something?"

_Oh, right. The mission. Focus Sasuke, focus. _With a blank expression I told her, "Get a picture of you and me together on the front page." Everyone gaped at what I just said.

Sakura furrowed her brows and asked, "Why would I do that?"

_Shit, what do I say? I didn't expect her to ask that._

**Are you serious? Who wouldn't ask that. You just randomly asked to get a picture on the front-page with HER.**

_Ugh. Then I have no choice. _I cleared my throat and started, "It's the only way to rebel against my dad by pretending to side with the enemy."

She tiled her head in thought, tapping her finger against her bottom lip, "What's in it for me?"

_Leave it up to her to add strings to the deal. Think. Uhm…Oh yeah. Isn't her dad a player? Aha. That's it. _"Don't you want your dad to be home more than once a week?"

I noticed the way her eyes hardened and she looked away. It seemed like forever until she replied, "Fine. Do the girls get to come too?" I looked towards her friends next to me, whose eyes were wide.

"Hn. Whatever."

She turned back to me with amusement, "8:00 tonight. Four Seasons Hotel. Dress for a night club." Looking behind me she added, "Bring your friends too. We'll need dates." No sooner had the statement been said then the bell rang. Kakashi-sensei entered the room. With one last look at her I turned to go back to my seat.

Sakura's P.O.V. Science Class

_Hm… I wonder why he asked me for help. He's a Uchiha._

**That's why. Didn't you hear him? He said he wanted to get revenge on his dad. **

_Yeah, but I wonder why he wants to do that. _

**Don't know. Don't care. You should focus on tonight. This is something you haven't done before. Plus, he practically asked you out on a date. **

_Yeah, I guess you're right. _Turning my attention back to Kurenai-sensei I started to write down the notes she was writing on the board. Before I could start, a piece of paper landed on my notebook. It had the Yamanaka logo on it. _Probably from Ino. _Cautiously I opened it checking first to make sure Kurenai was still writing on the board. The note said:

'OMG. I can't believe you got us dates with them. This is going to be so much fun. When & where are we meeting to get ready? -Ino

P.S. Why a night club?'

Sighing I wrote back:

'Hey, I couldn't have all the fun to myself. Besides who knows what he'll do with me once he's got me alone. We're meeting right after school to go shopping and then going to the Four Seasons Hotel to get ready. Plus it'll be cool to start a bad girl reputation and a nightclub was the best place to do it. He was right when he said I wanted Daddy home more and this'll be the perfect way. –Sakura

P.S. Our outfits are gonna rock. Spread the news.'

Almost immediately another note landed on my desk, but instead of the Yamanaka logo it had a different one. I didn't recognize it but I knew what it was from the colors. _Black, Blue, & Red. Uchiha._ Curious I opened it wondering what he'd want.

'You're not supposed to talk in class. About tonight why'd you pick a night club? –S'

I looked over deciding if I should reply. He was smirking at me. Glaring, I wrote back:

'Why should I stop if you're doing the same? A night club has the most press. –S'

Reading over the note I added, 'P.S. How'd you know I missed my dad?' He read it with an amused expression.

'You always looked lonely. –S' My eyes softened as I read what he wrote. _Maybe he isn't all THAT bad. At least now I know he has a little bit of emotion. _

'Well, your reason for doing this can't be the same as mine. What is it? –S'

'I told you I wanted revenge on my dad. He wants me to inherit the family business –S'

'Oh, well, why don't you want it? –S'

'My business is different from yours. We just want money. Father doesn't care how I feel as long as it benefits the company. It's not even supposed to be mine. He just gave it to me when my brother left. –S'

'I didn't know you had a brother; how old is he? –S'

'21. He travels the world with his band. Not a lot of people know about him. –S

P.S. He's singer and lead guitarist.'

'Wow. What's his band called. Are they famous? –S'

'Akatsuki. They just landed a hit 'Sharingan'. Tomorrow he's coming for a concert –S'

'How cool.' I glanced at the clock, the bell was going to ring in about half a minute. '8:00. Four Seasons Hotel. Be there. Clubbing clothes. –S' I passed him the note seconds before the bell rang. On the way out I looked back and winked. He smirked. All the girls looked at me with questioning looks which I just shrugged off. _That wasn't so bad. Maybe I misjudged him. Once you get a chance to talk to him he's actually pretty nice. Just maybe we can be friends. _

**Does someone have a little crush on a certain Uchiha?**

_What are you talking about. I was just saying that we might become friends. JUST friends. _

**Right, right. That's what they all say… But sooner or later you'll see that you're falling in looovveeee with him. **

_Yeah, right. What are you talking about? _I was fighting to keep a blush from growing on my cheeks.

Hinata noticed how uncomfortable I'd become and asked, "S-s-sakura-chan. Are you a-a-alright?"

Everyone looked towards me concern written on their faces. That just made me blush more. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Honest."

"Are you sure? You don't look so good." Temari stated before laying a hand on my forehead, "You're getting kind of hot."

"Maybe you should go to the nurse's office just to make sure," TenTen added.

"No, no guys. I'm fine, seriously. See you after school." With that I dashed off to my next class waving at them down the hall.

Looking at me growing smaller and smaller they turned to one another. Ino was the first to speak up, "Wonder what's with her. Oh well, we'll just have to pry it out of her later." The other 3 nodded and started heading their separate ways.

Sasuke's P.O.V. 7:55 Limo

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered while adjusting his sleeves.

For the occasion the boys had gone out with a personal shopper. More like the girls had hired a personal shopper for the boys. Sasuke had on a button down shirt with the top open revealing an ascot along with jeans and dress shoes. He had refused to buy anything but black; making him blend into the dark night. Naruto, being the most enthusiastic of the 5, had picked out more outstanding colors. He wore an orange polo with the buttons open with white cargo pants. Neon orange sneakers and a chain necklace completed the look. Sai wore a navy blue striped button down and black dress pants paired with dress shoes. Draped on the outside was a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up. The sleeves of the button down were cuffed up, overlapping the blazer. Neji wore an army-print sleeveless jacket leaving it unzipped, underneath was a tan muscle shirt; showing off his biceps. Matching army pants and tan sneakers finished off the look. His hair which was naturally long and silky was put into a low ponytail after much protest. Shikamaru claiming it was too "troublesome" to get all dressed up had thrown on a green jersey with the number 10 on the back, black cargo pants, and gray sneakers.

"Teme. How long is it going to take to get there? I'm bored," Naruto whined.

"Blondie. It's only been 10 minutes we'll be there soon enough," Sai replied.

"Why do we have to do this? Can't we do something else to stop from inheriting our father's businesses?" Neji reasoned.

"Hn. Whatever. What ways do you have?" I retorted. Neji opened his mouth then closed it before looking away. I smirked.

We felt the car stop and looked towards the front where the driver was, "Young masters we're here." The attendant at the hotel came around to the door and opened it for us. We stepped outside and instantly started to feel nosebleeds. There in front of us were the girls with their hair & make-up done.

Ino walked up to Sai and told him, "You don't have that bad of a fashion sense. I'm actually impressed."

Sai showed a fake smile and said, "You're not so bad yourself." She was wearing an ice blue halter top with diamonds lining the collar with a matching miniskirt that had a chain belt hanging off of it. Silver go-go boots went up to her knees. Her high ponytail was fastened with a diamond barrette that matched the diamond bangles going up her left arm.

I looked towards Shikamaru who was being yelled at by Temari, "Could you at least TRY to put in an effort. That's all you wear everyday."

"How troublesome," he replied walking towards the limo. Temari had on a purple scoop neck dress that went to mid-thigh. Underneath she wore fishnet stockings with a fan tucked inside a black chunky belt in the middle. Gladiator sandals finished the look. Plus her hair was up in her signature four pigtails. Hearing the remark she took out her fan and whacked him on the head.

Looking at the limo I saw a blushing Hinata with an equally red Naruto leaning against it. "Y-you look nice Hinata-chan," Naruto commented, looking down at his feet. My mouth dropped on the floor. _Man, he's got it bad. _Never have I remembered him being this quiet or shy.

Hinata looked up then and blushed even more before looking down again, "Y-y-you l-l-look nice t-t-too, N-n-naruto-kun." She was dressed in a midnight blue off-the-shoulder top with black straps that had diamonds on them and a black miniskirt that had a slit on the right. Her heels wrapped around her ankle that was also adorned with diamonds. A diamond clip was fastened in her hair which was flowing down her back. Next to her Neji was shooting daggers at Naruto's head. Noticing this she smiled and said, "Good to see you Neji-san." He nodded his head in greeting before turning to TenTen on his right.

"Ready to go Neji?" TenTen asked him. She was wearing a green one-shoulder top with tight leather pants. Black ankle boots, a gold scarf tied around her waist, and her signature buns completed the look. Neji nodded before walking into the limo. Looking around I realized I couldn't find Sakura. Frustrated, I furrowed my brows until I felt a light tapping on my shoulder. Turning around I saw pink.

"Looking for me?" Sakura giggled. She wore a sleeveless black dress that ended about three inches above the knee with a mandarin color that had a teardrop-shaped hole near the top. On her feet were black heels so high that now she stood up to Sasuke's nose when before it was only halfway between his shoulder and chin. The straps laced up her calves. Her hair was held up in a high ponytail and the clip that pulled back her bangs was red, matching the three bangles on her right arm. "If it weren't for your pale skin I wouldn't have seen you," she continued.

I smirked, "You're wearing the same color."

She opened her mouth to protest but another voice stopped her, "Yo, lovebirds. Hurry up or we're going to be late." Turning for the limo I smirked at her which she returned with a glare. _Damn, she looks hot._

**Well, what do you know. The ice cube is right.**

_How annoying. Go away. I don't want to talk to you._

**Not until you admit you liiiikkkke her. **

_Fine. I'll admit it. I don't like her._

**Ah. But remember, the first stage to falling in love is denial.** I shook my head to clear the thoughts before sliding inside the limo, Sakura following behind.

"Young master, where are we going?" the driver called from the front seat.

I turned towards Sakura. "Shinobi Getaway on Suna Road," she responded.

"What? I've never heard of that place," Naruto asked confusedly.

Temari turned towards him to answer, "It's a club only famous people like us can get into. Unless your name is on the list you can't get in."

"Of course, since we're all on Japan's Most Eligible Bachelorette or Bachelor's List we're automatically on it," Ino continued for her sister.

Hinata looked at Naruto, "W-w-where do y-you usually g-g-o to c-club, N-n-naruto-kun."

"We don't go clubbing. Too much fan-girls," Sai answered for Naruto.

"This club only has fans outside of the club, but sometimes paparazzi people sneak in. So you can't let your guard down," TenTen explained.

Sakura looked like she was in thought, "Oh yeah. We have to discuss how we're going to enter."

I raised an eyebrow, "Who put you in charge?"

"Well, if I remember correctly… YOU asked ME for help. So I'm automatically in charge of this mission. Got it?" not bothering to wait for a reply she continued, "Neji & TenTen will enter first since both of your businesses has a similarity: sports. Next is Ino & Sai, then Temari & Shikamaru. Hinata & Naruto, you two will go out before me & Sasuke. Everyone got it?" They nodded their heads in approval. "One thing. Make sure that it looks like we're on actual dates because as TenTen said, 'sometimes paparazzi people sneak in' and we don't want to blow our cover." Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Sakura beat him to it, "Yes, Naruto that means holding hands, hands wrapped around waists or shoulder, and the occasionally talking." He closed his mouth, I smirked.

"Young masters and mistresses, we're here," the driver called.

"SHOWTIME," the girls and Naruto shouted.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"Hn," Neji & I both said. Sai just sat there smiling that fake smile of his. Then the door opened.

10 minutes inside the club

_Ugh. What's with all these girls. They won't leave me alone._ I looked around the table to see what everyone else was doing.

Naruto was currently telling Hinata about his obsession over ramen, "My favorite food in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD is ramen. Mmmm… ramen. I could eat it all day long. Except it's not good for me, but I don't know how to cook anything else. So I guess I'm stuck with it."

"I-i-I c-c-could m-m-make you s-s-something N-naruto-kun," Hinata told him. As if finally realizing what she had said she started blushing the color of a tomato.

"REALLY HINATA-CHAN!!! That would be great! Arigatou," Naruto was about to give her a hug until something hit him in the head. "OW!!! Neji! What was that for?! I just said thank you."

"Tch. Yeah, right," Neji glared at him.

TenTen noticed how tense the air was becoming and quickly said, "Hey Neji. Let's make a bet. Your family owns an archery arcade right? Well, we could do a contest. Whoever shoots the most bulls eyes win. I win, you leave Naruto & Hinata alone to do whatever. You win, you can keep guarding them like an overprotective father."

Neji quickly thought this over. "Alright, you have yourself a deal. Tomorrow, 5:00 pm. Hyuga Sports Center," he stuck out his hand and they shook. TenTen beamed at him, then winked at Hinata. Next to them Shikamaru & Temari seemed to be having their own contest.

"ALRIGHT! Let's see who can drink the most without throwing up," Temari had already lined up 10 drinks, 5 each.

"How troublesome," he eyed the drinks and raised an eyebrow, "Only 5?"

"The top anyone's drunk before losing was 4," Temari eyed him, "Why? How much have you drunk before?"

Shikamaru snorted, "10 more shots over here," he called to a bartender. Temari stared wide-eyed at the little glasses being placed in front of her.

Then she smiled smugly at him, "Finally, a real challenge. On 3. 1, 2, 3," and they began with people cheering them on most were betting on Temari, since she was a regular at the club. Over on the dance floor Ino & Sakura were busy dancing while guys tried to hook up with them, but they just waved them off. Sai was near the DJ booth requesting a song. Sure enough, a couple seconds later Jay Sean's "Down" was blasting through the speakers.

"OMG that's my favorite song," some girl near our table shouted. All of a sudden she gasped, "I'm gonna go ask _him_ out." Seconds later the sound of a chair scraping against the floor and footsteps were heard. _She better not come over here or else I'll… _Before I could finish the thought a hand tapped my shoulder. _If I ignore her she'll go away. _

"Sasuke-kun?" _Wait a minute. I know that voice._ I whipped my head around. There stood Sakura with a concerned face, behind her stood another girl death-glaring her back. I smirked then looked back at Sakura who was now looking confused, but shrugged it off. "Do you wanna dance?" I looked at the girl behind her again and stood up. She beamed at me then headed towards the dance floor which was now playing a slow song. Once she got near the middle she turned towards me.

I arched a brow, "Why the middle?"

She laughed, "Believe it or not, it has the most privacy during slow songs." Her arms wrapped around my neck and we began swaying to the beat of the music. She rested her head on my shoulder.

After about a minute or so, I decided that it would be okay to look at her. _Man, she looks good in that dress. _

**Ha! Look who finally admits it. **

_I thought I told you to go away. _I looked at her face. Juicy, red lips were set in a small smile. Looking up, I saw her looking at me with those piercing green eyes of hers. Slowly, I leaned forward tilting my head. She stopped dancing her eyes closing as I got nearer. Before I could stop myself our lips met and flashes started going off in the background. As I tightened my grip around her waist my head was jerked to the side and a hard stinging was in my left cheek. Looking up, I realized what just happened. _Did she just… slap me? _In front of me Sakura was standing there looking at her hand.

"Gomen," she whispered before bursting out of the door tears streaming down her face. I couldn't do anything but stand there staring at the spot where she just was. Then I started slowly walking towards the door, but then I began running faster and faster; ignoring all the questions and cameras being shot at me. Once I got outside I looked around for her, but couldn't see anything. _Man... What'd I do this time?_

Sakura's P.O.V. Haruno Household; After Club

'Sob…Sob…' I lay on my bed crying. _I can't believe I fell for that kiss. It was probably just for appearances. No feelings behind it whatsoever. _

**Who knows? Maybe he actually meant it. Even though I doubt it.**

I thought back to the kiss. How soft his lips were and gentle he was being. I gasped, realization dawning on me. _NO! No, no, no, no, NO! I can't fall in love with him. He's Daddy's rival. _I shook my head of the thought.

**You can't control who you fall in love with. For some reason this time you just fell for the enemy.** 'Knock, knock.' I looked towards the door. In the doorframe there was Hinata, Ino, Temari, and TenTen. Using the back of my hand I wiped away my tears. "What are you guys doing here? How did you guys know where I lived?"

TenTen held up a copy of Teen Vogue, "Your interview with Teen Vogue after you guys moved here."

"About that," Ino started, "Is it not enough that Japan is an island, but you have to go make an island within Japan to live on?" I laughed at that.

Hinata smiled, "I-i-I'm glad y-you're f-f-feeling better, Sakura-chan."

"Thanks Hinata," I smiled at all my friends gathered around me now, "Thank you all."

Temari sat down next to me on the bed, "Sooooo, do I get to beat the crap out of him or should we just go straight to burying him in the dirt?"

"I say we beat him; it's more torture plus it's fun," TenTen joined in.

"No, just leave him be," I reasoned, "After all he _was_ my first kiss."

Hearing the mention of a kiss, Ino piped up, "Wow. That brings back memories. I remember my first kiss. No maybe he was third. Oh well. There's too many to remember." We laughed.

"D-d-do you like him, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, blushing.

I lied back on my bed in thought, "Is it wrong to love your enemy?"

Ino gasped, "Did you just say LOVE!"

TenTen smirked, "Well, you do know what they say. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Although, I would've never interpreted it that way."

"Hm…" Temari thought, "Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know," I answered, "I probably shouldn't since it's obvious he doesn't like me back."

Hinata shook her head, "No Sakura-chan you should. After all he d-d-did k-kiss you." Everyone stared wide-eyed at her, noticing this she blushed.

"Woah," Ino mouthed, "That's the most you've ever said without stuttering. I'm so proud of you Hinata." We nodded our heads in agreement.

"I guess it's because I've become so well acquainted with you guys, I feel comfortable now," she continued.

TenTen raised her fist in the air, "The Power of Friends Forever."

"YEAH!!!" we answered back pumping our fists in the air.

I had an idea, "Hey, how about you guys sleep over tonight. It's too late to go home plus we can carpool to school tomorrow."

"Okay, I don't see why not," Temari observed.

Hinata nodded her head, "Yeah, let's do it."

TenTen and Ino replied at once, "I agree!" We all laughed before going to go get ready for sleep.

After we all had our sleeping bags laid out I sat there thinking. "I think I'm going to wait awhile before I tell him how I feel," I mused.

"No matter what, we're right behind you," Temari told me.

"Besides," Ino stated, "I think we all have crushes of our own." I looked around the circle. Sure enough everyone was blushing including Ino. That was a very rare sight to see considering all the people Ino has dated.

I had a devious look on once I knew, "Spill." Thus, began the many hours of gossip and sharing secrets. Oh, don't forget the chocolates and red bull.

Sasuke's P.O.V. That Morning (Tuesday) Uchiha Household

_I can't believe I did that. _I was in my room throwing a basketball against the wall. I thought back to the kiss, how soft her lips and skin were. _No! No way. I can't be. Falling in love was NOT part of the plan. _

**Technically, in this plan father was the enemy. She was an ally. So there's nothing wrong with loving her. **

_Why'd she run away last night?_

**Isn't it obvious? She clearly thought you were using her. Well, actually that was the whole point. So it makes sense. You know, a lot of people go 'Oh, you're a Uchiha. You must really be something.' But you're really not that smart when it comes to love. **

_Hn. Whatever. So all I have to do is explain to her how I really fell about her._

**Which is???**

-cough, cough- _I think… I might like her. _

**Really? I don't know if the right word is like. 'Cause really, after all you've been through you might as well call it love. **

_That's not the biggest problem right now. The big problem is getting her to listen to me. _Remembering that I threw the ball harder creating a dent in the wall.

"Woah, man. No need to add getting in trouble for putting a hole into the wall to how much trouble you'll get for this picture," a voice called from the doorway. I turned toward the intruder. Who else would be standing there but Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother.

_Shit, I forgot he was coming back today. _"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well, hello to you too little brother," he replied, "Even if I'm not here 24/7 I still live here."

"Tch, get out. This is my room."

"You're lucky mom and dad aren't here to see this perfect picture of you."

"What? They're not home?"

"Nope, Father had to go on a business trip to Venezuela. Man, I would've loved to see his reaction when he saw this."

"Give me that." I took the magazine that he was holding in his hands. The headline said 'Is Japan's most eligible bachelors still on the list?' Underneath there was a picture of the kiss and then a picture of me after I got slapped. Next to it were 4 smaller pictures: Shikamaru & Temari's drink contest, TenTen & Neji talking, Naruto & Hinata getting out of the limo, and Ino & Sai on the dance floor. _How ironic. Before I would've done anything to let Father see these pictures. Now, I would do anything for him NOT to see these pictures. I've got to get to school and explain it to her._ Without a second's hesitation I dashed out the door.

"Where you going?" Itachi called after me.

"I have some business I have to take care of," I yelled back.

At School, Science Class

_Where is she? Class is about to start. _I looked over towards her empty seat. The sound of laughter and squealing entered the room. _Finally. _She sat down in her seat next to me and I was about to talk to her when---.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" A certain red-head ran up to my side. "How are you? That slap looked like it hurt. Are you okay?" Then she turned towards Sakura who was reading an issue of Seventeen. "YOU!" Sakura merely paid attention to her and kept reading. "How dare you ignore me!" Karin walked right up to Sakura and held up her hand in what looked like an attempt to slap her, "This'll show you to mess with MY Sasuke-kun." By now Sakura had started paying attention and was staring at Karin.

"Go ahead. Just know afterwards you'll be paying the consequences," she warned. Karin widened her eyes and started bringing her hand down, but Sakura just merely turned her head preparing for the blow.

"That's enough, Karin." We all turned to see who the newcomer was. Naruto was standing there holding Karin's arm while the rest was standing behind him.

Karin was bewildered. "Why are you siding with _her_?!"

Naruto looked in thought –which he doesn't do too often, before answering, "It only makes sense to protect my girlfriend's best friend." At this all mouths dropped and we turned towards Hinata who was blushing so red you'd be amazed she didn't die of heatstroke yet.

"That's enough," Kurenai-sensei walked into the room. "Everyone settle down, back to your seats." She did a roll call before starting, "Alright, let's get started. As I have told you last week, I will tell you about your assignment three days before it is assigned. This is a special assignment and instead of lasting 24 hours it will now last 72 hours because it is a weekend. It'll begin at 6:00 am on Friday to 6:00 am on Monday. Therefore you will have Friday and Monday off, but will be required to return the baby at school on Monday. Each baby has been specially customized to look realistic and the offspring of both parents." Here she held up a doll with blonde hair and white with a purple-tint eyes. "As some of you may have guessed this is Naruto Uzumaki's and Hinata Hyuga's baby. Inside the baby is a battery preprogrammed to turn on and off at the designated hours. As the parents your job is to wash, clothe, feed, and change the baby as required. Here is a list of items you are required to buy." She handed out the list to each person. "You may add to that list as you wish. Even if it is a doll it will act as a real newborn. Class dismissed." Once she finished handing them out I looked at the list:

3 sets of clothes

Assortment of baby bottles

Diapers

Crib

Baby seat

Stroller

Other necessities as you seem fit

Sighing I looked over at Sakura, but she had already left with her friends. _Ugh. I have to talk to her soon. _With that I left the room.

After School. Courtyard.

_Where is she? I couldn't find her in homeroom and her friends didn't know either. _I was taking a walk through the yard lined with cherry trees looking for one to sit at and take a nap to clear my head away from everyone. _This one looks good. _Walking closer to the tree I noticed a body laying there. _Funny, how come I didn't see them when I was walking. _On closer inspection, I realized it was a girl, with pink hair. _Yes, I found her._ By now I was running towards where she was sleeping. Just before I reached out to wake her, her body stirred. Groggily, she opened her eyes blinking every other second. She reached up to rub them so they could focus. After another minute or two she realized who it was and jumped up before hastily walking away. Before she could make it that far though, I grabbed her wrist, "We need to talk."

"_We_… Don't need to talk about anything," she snapped through gritted teeth.

"Yes, we do. About the kiss last night."

"There's nothing to talk about. That kiss was fake, no meanings. You just did it for show."

I growled, "No I didn't. Why do you think that?"

She looked shocked, but stood her ground. "Simple, you don't like me." I was too stunned to reply. She took that as a sign to continue, "You don't think I'm pretty. You wouldn't want to be with me forever. You wouldn't cry if I left. You don't care enough to hurt somebody who hurt me. And you'd never do anything for me."

By now I stood there, amused, "You're right. I wouldn't do any of that."

She paled at that statement, "I knew it," and turned around to leave.

I caught her wrist again, "You didn't let me finish," putting my hands on her shoulder I made her face me. "I don't think you're pretty; I think you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever; I need to be with you forever. I don't care enough to hurt somebody who hurt you; I care enough to kill somebody who hurt you. I wouldn't do anything for you; I'd do everything for you. And I don't like you. I think I might even… love you." She gasped. Slowly, I tilted my head and leaned closer. This time though she wrapped her arms around my neck. I carefully pressed my lips onto hers and kissed her with all the emotions I could summon to make her believe me. After a while she pulled back and reached behind her neck. I raised an eyebrow wondering what she was doing.

Then I saw what was in her hands, a chain with a key hanging off the end attached to a heart. She fastened it around my neck. "That's the key to my heart. Don't lose or break it. It's irreplaceable and there's only one which you are very lucky to have. My mother left it for me saying my dad gave it to her when they got engaged. So it's very special to me including the person who wears it." Hearing the mention of her mom I saw in her eyes looks of sorrow and pain.

Fumbling with my fingers I pulled off a ring and placed it on her finger, or thumb since that was the only one big enough for it to not slide off on, and proclaimed, "That's yours now. Same things go for you. It's for everyone to know that you're my girlfriend and mine only."

She pouted, "I'm not a possession."

I smirked, "I never said you were one. I just said that you're MY girlfriend."

Swatting my arm playfully she examined the ring, "The Uchiha logo?" I nodded. Reaching for my hand she jumped up and pecked me on the cheek. "Shall we go back now? I would love to see who the next couple is. I'm actually amazed Naruto & Hinata were the first ones to get together. So that leaves… Shikamaru & Temari. Sai & Ino. Plus Neji & TenTen. I'm betting Shikamaru & Temari next."

I laughed, "Please. I'm betting Neji & TenTen, they've already got a date today."

She pretended to look shocked, "What'll happen to the loser?"

"Hm…" I thought about it, "You lose, you owe me a kiss. I lose, which I highly doubt, I'll treat you to dinner. Deal?"

"Deal."

What they didn't know, was that trailing behind them were two spies. "Should we report back to Uchiha-sama, Juugo?" the gray-haired spy asked.

"No, he's on business til' next Friday, Suigetsu," the other replied.

"Well, what do we do until he gets back?"

"Continue following them."

"Alright, let's move out."

* * *

Was it cheesy?

Sorry if it wasn't very good.


	3. Test of Love

Daddy's Rival Chapter 3 Test of Love

All Pairings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Wednesday

Sakura's P.O.V. Haruno Residence

"I'm home!" I called out, stepping through the door.

A maid welcomes me, "Welcome back, Sakura-s…" She stopped after receiving the knowing look from me, "I mean, Sakura. Your father is home in the kitchen." At the mention of daddy I look to the shoe pile beside the door. Sure enough, there are his shoes, "Also, he brought home one of his lovers," along with a woman's pair of high heels.

I look towards the direction of the kitchen, "How long have they been here?"

"Not long, miss. Perhaps half an hour or so."

Nodding, I hand her my school books, "Please, take these to my room Alice. Thanks." Quickly, I make my way towards the kitchen, stopping just outside. Pressing my ear against the oak door, I listen. Sounds of laughter float through; I stiffen. _Great, what do I do now? He's brought one home. That could only mean she was picked up on the streets. Otherwise, if he met her at a charity ball he would take her to a fancy restaurant. _

**What else **_**can**_** we do? Just go in there and tell her you need to talk to him.**

_Easier said, than done. But, you're right, this has gone on too long. I've got to stop it now. _I take in a shaky breath before walking in. When I walk in, the scene in front of me is my dad, Jiraiya Haruno, pouring himself a cup of coffee and his new girlfriend is sitting at the table. What bothers me though is what she's admiring. A pair of earrings made of diamonds, princess cut. She looks up at me and smirks. _We'll show her. _Tucking my hair behind my ears, I show off a pair of emerald earrings. The woman looks aghast, but I'm not done yet. Pretending, my necklace is bothering me I use my left hand to reposition the matching emerald necklace and bracelet. As an added bonus that's the hand Sasuke's ring is on. The only thing she could do is stare. _Victory._

Daddy notices someone come in and turns around. His expression lights up when he spots me, "Sakura! I didn't know you were home." I go to him for a hug glancing towards the table.

_Perfect, she's glowering._ Spreading the moment for another second or two I let go. "Daddy, can I talk to you please?"

He looks confused but nonetheless agrees, "Sure princess. What is it?"

"Actually," I drawl, "It's something personal. So can it be in private?" I make it a point to look at the trespasser.

"Of course, sweetie. Charlotte, can you wait outside? It'll just be a moment."

Waiting, until she fully exits the room I start, "Who is she?"

"Well, she's my new girlfriend. Who'd you think she was?"

"Daddy, stop. You can't keep doing this. It isn't right."

"Honey, that isn't for you to decide. There's nothing wrong with any of these woman. They're all perfectly fine."

"No, they're not, daddy. What was her last name? In fact, the lady you dated last week, what was her first name?" The question didn't need to be answered; just silence was an answer enough. "You're pushing yourself into doing things you don't want to do. So why do you keep doing it?"

Before answering, he stares out the window towards my mother's rose bushes. When I was little, he told me that she would always go out and water them each day, always refusing his offer to hire a gardener for her. After she died he hired one anyways to keep them blooming. "I do it to keep from being lonely," his eyes soften and I instantly feel guilty.

"But you have me," even I can hear my voice shaking.

Looking at me he smiles, but I can see the sadness behind it. "Yes, I do. But what you and your mother share is very rare and it's not the same as you & me. Yet, each day I hope that I can find it again. My efforts are wasted, I know; since I have eyes for your mother only." At this he looks at the roses again before turning back to me. "You're always right, Sakura. Just like your mother. Just promise me if I find the next perfect woman you'll accept her." It takes me a couple minutes of pondering, but I give in and nod. Giving my forehead a kiss he heads for the staircase in the kitchen leading upstairs. "Oh," raising his finger in midair like he just suddenly remembered something, "tell the lady in the hall I won't be seeing her soon. Her and any other woman."

I smile at him, "Thanks, daddy." Watching as he goes up I feel a smirk growing on my face.

**Looks, like we did it. Mission complete. Now to break the news to target A. **

_Gladly. _Exiting the kitchen I spot the slut in front of the mirror putting on the earrings. _This is going to be fun. _Standing next to her I grab a tennis bracelet that I left on the table that morning. Handing it to her I explain, "Consider this my farewell gift to you and those," I point to the earrings, "A farewell gift from Daddy. He won't be seeing you anymore and says he's sorry for getting your hopes up." Charlotte looks furious. Noticing Alice by the door I beckon her over. "Dear Alice, please be a personal escort for Cheryl here. She won't be of any use to us anymore."

"It's Charlotte," she spits out through gritted teeth.

I flick my wrist at her, "Whatever. Thank you Alice."

Alice bows, "Yes, milady." Tugging Charlotte away I notice the tiniest hint of a smile playing at her lips. Remembering that the now _ex-_girlfriend was still there I use all of my strength to keep from laughing.

_Well, that was refreshing. _My purse starts vibrating and I take out my iPhone to look at the screen. _Sasuke-kun?_

Sasuke's P.O.V. Backstage with Akatsuki

"Teme… How much longer do we have to wait until the concert starts? I'm booooreeeed." I turned towards the sound of the whiny voice.

"Shut up, dobe. You're annoying." Right now, I was backstage at my brother's concert with Naruto and the rest of the gang. My brother was in town with his band, Akatsuki, for a concert and he'd given us tickets and backstage passes. Itachi insisted I bring Naruto. _He probably just wanted to get me mad._ "Ugh… Where's Itachi. He told us to get here at 5:00 and it's already 6:30."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. "He was obviously messing with you since it doesn't start until 8:30."

"Damn that Itachi," I cursed.

Neji started laughing, "Haha. The almighty Uchiha got played." I glared at him.

"Hey, I have an idea." We all turned towards Sai in the corner, smiling, "Why don't we invite the girls? I'm sure they'll liven things up."

"What girls?" a voice questioned behind us. Itachi was walking towards us, along with Kabuto, Tobi, Shino, and Kankurou, the rest of Akatsuki, behind him. "Don't tell me my little imouto's got a girlfriend. I thought he was gay." Everyone laughed.

Glowering, I told him, "I. Am. Not. Gay."

Itachi looked amused, "Okay. Prove it. Bring your little girlfriends here to the concert. I'll give them backstage passes too." He turned around to leave, "Oh yeah, Sasuke." I raised an eyebrow at him, "Concert doesn't start til' 8:30." Everyone laughed again. Ignoring, his comments I went outside and took out my phone.

Speed-dialing Sakura I waited for her to pick up the phone. _Oh God. What if she doesn't like me anymore? Or she likes Itachi better. AH! What am I saying?_

**Looks, like someone's a little nervous, eh?**

_Ha. Me? Nervous? As if. _The ring tones stopped and I listened. "Sasuke-kun?" My heart fluttered when I heard the sound of her voice.

**You're whipped.**

_Shut up and go away. You're annoying. _"Sakura? Yeah, it's me."

"Oh, hi Sasuke-kun. What's up?"  
"Uhm… I was wondering if you'd like to go to a concert today. The guys are bringing the other girls too."

"Really? How fun. Of course I'll go. Who's concert and where?"

"My brother's band Akatsuki is playing. Remember I told you about them? At the concert hall in Sound. It starts at 8:30."

"Oh yeah. I remember now. Sure, meet you there. Bye Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Bye." _See, Itachi. I told you I had a girlfriend. _Mentioning Itachi I realized something. _Crap, he better not try to mess with her. _Not wasting another second I ran off to find him.

Itachi's P.O.V. 8:00

"Sasuke-kun?" Looking up, I see a pink-haired girl. Her hair is up in two spiky pigtails on either side of her head with red & black clip-on hair attached. Her shirt is red with fake rips stitched back with black thread. A black belt emphasizes her small waist. Black shredded jeans and converse high-tops finish the look. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. His name is Sasuke and he looks exactly like you too. Except his hair is shorter and he's younger." Without waiting for a reply she turns and looks in another direction. That's when I notice it. The black Uchiha ring on her thumb.

_Ah… So this must be her. Well, then. Let's welcome her. _"Wait," I call to her. She spins back to me, confusion written all over her face. "I might know where he is."

Her face lightens up, "Really? Can you tell me?"

"Sure, sure, of course." I wave my hand as if pushing the subject aside. "But first, shouldn't we introduce ourselves? I'm Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. I'm Sasuke's older brother. My little brother's probably never mentioned me before, but here I am."

She shakes her head, hair flying everywhere. "No, he's mentioned you before. Aren't you in the band Akatsuki?"

"Ah… So he has. Yeah, I'm the singer & lead guitarist. Now that we know _me._ Let's talk about you. What's your name?" I take a step towards her, but she steps back and frowns. She opens her mouth to speak, but before she can, someone interrupts.

"There you are. Get away from her," a stern voice orders from my left.

"Sasuke-kun!" The girl runs towards my little brother and wraps her arms around his neck in a hug. "There you are. I was looking for you."

"Hn. Sorry, I was with the dobe." What happens next is a sight I thought I'd never see. My little brother just kissed a girl on the lips, in public, in front of me. All I could do was stand there with my mouth open.

They break apart and the girl points at me, "Sasuke-kun, is that your brother? He said his name was Itachi-san."

As if noticing me for the first time he looks in my direction, "Hn. Unfortunately, yes. Aniki, this is Sakura, my _girlfriend." _At the sight of my eyes widening, he smirks.

_Two can play that game. _I return his smirk with one of my own, "Ne, Sakura-_chan."_ I love the way he clenches his fists. "No need to be so formal. Just call me Itachi or if you want Itachi-_kun_ is fine with me." By now he has a murderous vibe to him.

I extend my hand towards Sakura which she took cautiously, "Nice to meet you Itachi. You can just call me Sakura too." Quickly, she turned towards Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun let's go find the others." Not bothering for a response she took his hand and headed in a random direction.

_Well, then. That was rather interesting. She looks familiar though. Oh, well. I'll find out later. _Going onstage I find the band warming up. "Yo, guys. Looks like my foolish little brother's found himself a girlfriend."

"What? No way." "Stop joking with us, man." "Tobi is happy for him."

I hold up my hands for silence. "As my job as an older brother." We start laughing. "I want to see how she really feels for him. Plus it gives me a chance to make him jealous and mess with his head. So, here's my plan." Making a gesture, we huddle together.

Grand Finale

The crowd is cheering and whooping as we play the final chords of our song. "Alright, thanks guys. That was our new hit single, 'Sharingan'. Now, we have a special treat." I look towards the band; they nod and Kabuto heads offstage. "I would like to dedicate this solo to a special girl who is here in the crowd today." Jumping down from the stage, the fan-girls squeal and start running towards me. Of course, being a Uchiha and not like my little brother's friend, Naruto, I was prepared for this and usher two bodyguards to follow me. Stopping in the middle, I scan over the crowds. I spot a pink head. _Bingo_.

Marching towards that direction I meet Sasuke's gaze and smirk. His arm goes around Sakura's waist as I grin evilly. She looks up at him with confusion wondering why he's acting like that. Then the crowd parts and she spots me. Pouting, she snuggles closer to Sasuke. _Too late. _Approaching them, I hold out my hand. "The special girl who holds my heart is you, Sakura-chan. Please, come upstage with me so I can sing my song to you." This is actually too fun. Looking down at me, I see the look in her eyes change, but I can't make out what it is. Smiling up at Sasuke she kisses his cheek making him loosen his grip and takes my hand, following me onto the stage.

Before I leave Naruto asks, "Yo, teme. Where's Itachi taking her?" _You'll see soon enough._

Kabuto comes back on with a stool and a classic guitar, handing them to me. Motioning for Sakura to sit on the stool, she obliges. I trade my electric guitar for the classic and take the microphone. "Everyone, I dedicate this song to the lovely lady in front of me, Sakura." Glancing, towards the crowd I see fan-girls pouting and crossing their arms. Sasuke's friends are all looking at him for an explanation, but he stands there glaring at the stage. _Don't worry little brother. This will all play out soon._ "I put my heart into this, so please listen. It's called 'Beautiful Soul'." Kneeling on the ground in front of Sakura, one knee supporting the guitar, I strum the first few chords of the song.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Fan-girls start squealing and jumping up and down, recognizing the song.

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Sakura's smiling and enjoying herself.

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd always be faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

Fan-girls make a collective gasp.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Redirecting my gaze to the crowd, Sasuke is frowning

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Sakura's closing her eyes and swaying her head with the music

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try_

_**Little brother really knows how to pick them.**_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Sakura's looking towards the crowd and smiles.

_Am I crazy for wanting you_

_Maybe, do you think you could want me too_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

I stand in front of her so she'll look at me again.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

She's not even paying attention anymore, but rather taking in her surroundings.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul, _

Onto Plan B

_Oh, beautiful soul_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, Oh yeah_

_Your beautiful soul_

_Yeah, Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Beautiful Soul _

Backstage, the rest of the band is grinning knowingly and I wink. Putting aside my guitar, I sneak a peek at Sakura. _Time to see your true colors._ Walking towards her she raises her eyebrows, wondering what's happening. I rest my hand on her chin and lift it up. Leaning closer to her I notice her eyes closing. _Ha. Knew it. Well, might as well have some fun and finish it up. _My eyes drift close and I close the distance between us. But what I come in contact with suprises me. Beneath my lips is smooth skin. Startled, I pull back and I see why. Sakura's head is turned to the side so she's looking at the band members and not the crowd.

"I know what you're doing Itachi." Not turning her head she continues, "I really do love your little brother, trust me."

Shocked, I stare at her. _How, does she know what I was doing? _

As if reading my mind Sakura confesses, "I overhead you talking with the others about getting Sasuke-kun jealous while I was looking for the others. Sasuke-kun was on the other side of the building so he doesn't know." She smiles, "You're really not what I expected you to be. Thanks, for watching out for Sasuke-kun. It was nice meeting you. You should visit more often." Without another word Sakura hops off the stool and starts towards the stairs. I watch as she makes her way through the crowd towards Sasuke and the others. They seem to want to know what happened, but she just shakes her head and leads them towards the exit where a mass of reporters are camping out.

_Hn. Looks, like we were wrong about her. He sure knows how to pick them. What an interesting girl. _I give the band the thumbs-up sign and turn back to the crowd. News reporters are snapping shots of my brother and his friends. That's when realization hit me. _Haruno. _

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Quick, hurry up." Everyone was filing into the awaiting limo after battling off hordes of fans and reporters. As soon as the last person came in, the door was slammed shut and the limo sped off into the city.

"Phew," Sakura dropped into the seat next to me. "I forgot how fun concerts were. Right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." _Fun. Yeah, right. _

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun? You look a little mad. Is it about that song? Because it didn't mean anything."

"Hn. What did he tell you?"

She giggled, "It's a secret between me and your brother. By the way, do you have your brother's cell phone number?"

I straightened up, "Why do you need his number? Just tell me and I'll pass it on to him."

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Are you jealous?" She poked my cheek.

I brushed her hand away, "No, I was just wondering why you needed it."

She shrugged, "Whatever. I need to tell him something that's all."

"Hn. Fine. Here." After I finished giving her Itachi's number I leaned my head back on the seat.

TenTen jumped up, "Hey guys. Tomorrow doesn't Kurenai-sensei give us our baby dolls for the weekend?"

"H-hai. You're right, TenTen-chan," Hinata confirmed.

Ino shot up out of her seat, "Let's go shopping for the things on the list tomorrow. Afterwards, we can all bunk at someone's house."

"We could do it at our house," Temari offered, "Mom & Dad are out of town. So we'll have the whole house to ourselves."

"That sounds like a good plan," Sakura joined in, "what do you guys think?" 5 heads turned towards the guys sitting lazily in the back.

Naruto was the first to speak up, "YEAH! Let's have a sleepover." The girls mentally twitched.

"How troublesome," but after receiving a death glare from Temari he seemed to reconsider, "Tch. Fine."

Sai seemed to be in thought, "Ino, can I draw the flowers you have in your house. They'll make great nature scenes."

Ino brightened up, "Of course, sweetie. But you have to draw me & the baby first though. Deal?"

"Deal. Can I put myself in the picture?"

"Yay. We could be like a family." She started rambling to him about what they'll wear in the picture and how she wanted it to be.

The remaining people turned towards me and Neji. We glared at each other. "Hn," I replied one second faster than him. _Ha. Take that Hyuga._ Neji sat sulking on the seat across from him.

TenTen and Sakura looked at each other and sighed. "They're more competitive than you and Ino when you're shopping." Sakura nodded in agreement.

In the front seat, our driver turned around, "Young Master Uchiha. We've arrived at your house." Outside, a guard opened the limo door for me.

I nodded, my house was on the edge of town so I was dropped off first. I gave Sakura a peck on the cheek and exited the car. Walking up the steps, I noticed that the lights were turned on. _That's weird. I gave the maids the day off. They should be in the maid chambers out back. _Looking around first, I opened the door and turned on the lights. _Nothing's out of the ordinary. Unless…_

"You've finally come home eh, little brother?" Startled, I looked behind me and saw Itachi leaning against the door I just closed. He chuckled, "Ne, I thought you'd get used to that by now." Itachi started walking towards the kitchen, I followed. "So… Sakura was it? Seems like an interesting girl, don't you think?"

"What'd you say to her?"

"Oh, nothing. Just had an interesting chat that's all."

"What'd you say to her?"

"She's that Haruno girl isn't she?"

"DAMMIT ITACHI. What'd you say to her!"

"Relax, little brother. I just wanted to see if she was the right one for you by getting her to notice me. Seemed to work too." I stood there agape. 'Hahahaha.' He burst out laughing. "Fooled you didn't I?"

"What?" I felt my breath start returning. "What are you talking about?"

He chuckled, "I meant she's the right one for you. Congrats. Never have I thought a girl would choose you over me. She must really love you. Told me herself too." He started walking towards the back door; that's when I noticed his stuff was packed and sitting next to the counter.

"You're leaving?" For some reason my voice was barely above a whisper.

Itachi nodded and picked up his stuff. "I have another concert tomorrow in Korea. It was nice to see you and your friends again. Tell mom and dad 'Hi' for me too. Who knows, maybe we'll start booking more tours here in Japan."

Not fully comprehending what was happening I stood there, unmoving. Before I knew what was happening I was in the backyard staring in the direction I assumed Itachi had gone. "Thanks," I whispered into the wind, but no one was there to answer back. My iPhone vibrated. _You're welcome, little brother. That's what brothers are for. _

Sakura's P.O.V.

"Thanks, Kimimaro." I stepped out and closed the door watching the limo drive away before turning to the steps. Walking up I notice two figures standing next to the door. Confused, I slow down my steps. They notice me and open the door, inside maids greet me and I hurry up to them. "Alice, what's going on? Why are those men here?"  
Alice looks flustered and unsure whether to answer or not, "Your father will explain everything, Sakura-san." Wanting to know what was going on too much, I didn't bother correcting her for adding the honorific but instead rushed inside my father's study. He was sitting at his desk signing papers for a new alliance it looked like.

Not bothering to knock I walked up to him, "Daddy, who are those men outside?"

Taking his time, he looked over the paper in front of him before answering, "Those are the newest guards I hired."

I furrowed my brows, "But we already have two outside the gates."

"I know. Yet, I realized that that's not enough security since a)we live on a secluded island and b) I own one of the largest, if not _the_ largest, business in Japan. Two is not nearly enough. Now that I have all this free time I'm gonna be more responsible and do my part as your father. Therefore, I would like you to meet your new bodyguard. Jirobo-san, please come in." A fairly large man, with equally large muscles entered the room. "Sakura, meet your bodyguard, Jirobo. He will follow you around from a distance everywhere to assure you are safe."

Jirobo turned towards me and bowed, "I will make sure that you are safe at all times, Sakura-san." During that time I had only one thought going through my head. _I have a bodyguard. That will follow me around EVERYWHERE. _

* * *

I didn't write the song, "Beautiful Soul", Jesse McCartney did.

Sorry I took so long to update. I've been kind of busy.

I'll try to update more frequently from now on.

Please, give me ideas. I'm not that good with making things up.

I sort of have a blueprint. But not exactly.

I know this chapter was shorter than the others, but I didn't know how to put it together.

P.S. There's a link on my profile with pictures about certain things in the story.


	4. Overprotective Daddy

Daddy's Rival Chapter 4 Over-protective Daddy

All Pairings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Thursday

Sakura's P.O.V. Lunchtime

"Who is that?" "I don't know." "Why is he following her?"

'Sigh' _It's only lunchtime, yet news has already spread across the whole school._

**Well, it didn't really help that Daddy arrived this morning with 5 bodyguards surrounding him. Not to mention all the security measures he's had installed. Plus as a bonus, Ino and Naruto are both in your homeroom. **

_You're right. He's taking this protective father thing way too seriously. I'm almost glad he started writing that new manga series of his to keep him occupied. What was it called again? Oh yeah. Icha Icha Paradise. _

**You're **_**glad**_** he's writing that perverted book of his. 'Shiver' Just seeing the orange cover of the first one made me get a bad feeling about it. Plus orange reminds me of Naruto. **

_I can't believe that Kakashi-sensei actually reads those things. _

_**-Flashback- This Morning in Homeroom**_

I entered the classroom with Daddy & his crew of bodyguards behind me. "Kakashi-sensei? My dad needs to talk with you." _Why does that book look so familiar? _

Kakashi lazily looked up with his one eye, since the other was patched up for reasons unknown, and his gaze landed on the crowd behind me. As if recognizing a celebrity his eyes lit up. Of course, at the time I thought it was only because my dad owned the biggest business in Japan, not that he was the author of Kakashi's favorite book. It was only when Daddy started signing the cover of Kakashi's book that I realized it. _My sensei and dad are perverts. _

_**-End Flashback-**_

_Back to business. Right now we have to solve the biggest problem. How do we get rid of my bodyguard? _I looked back to see that Jirobo was barely 5 feet away from me. 'Sigh' _This is going to be a long day. _I arrived at my usual table and placed my bento beside Hinata and sat down to eat. We started talking about what we had going on this weekend when we heard footsteps.

As per usual, I heard Naruto before I saw him. "SAKURA-CHAN! Sakura-chan!" Naruto finally arrived to where I was, panting like he'd just ran a marathon across all of Japan. "Who's the man behind you? And why is he still here?" He came down to my ear level and whispered, "He's not an assassin out to get me right?" I laughed and shook my head. Naruto breathed out in relief and turned towards Hinata, "HINATA-CHAN! Do you know how long it's been since I've seen you? 2 whole hours. I could barely wait in my last class to see your beautiful face again. Is that my lunch!" Hinata nodded meekly and handed the wrapped bento to him. Naruto eagerly sat down next to her and started stuffing his face immediately. "Wow Hinata-chan. You cook such delicious food. Did you know there is this ramen stand that just opened up across from my house? It's called Ichiraku Ramen. I was thinking we could go there sometime."

At the thought of Hinata going somewhere with Naruto or any boy for that matter, Neji whipped his head around. TenTen frowned, "Now, Neji. Remember our deal? Whoever hit the most bulls eyes win. I did, so now you get to leave them alone. Right?"

Hearing Neji getting beat by a girl, not to mention his girlfriend, everyone turned to look at them. TenTen grinned knowing she was winning. "Hn," Neji turned his head away to conceal his hurt ego.

I noticed a shadow pass over me. Sure enough, there stood Sasuke panting, like Naruto had moments ago, behind me. "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" But before he could answer, a shriek was heard throughout the cafeteria. Everybody at the table turned towards the sound. Before I could fully comprehend what was happening, mobs of girls were headed in the direction of our table. Not missing a beat the guys stood up in front of our table guarding the girls from the mob of over-anxious fan-girls.

'Crash' "AHHHHH!" Everyone covered their ears as the shrill screams of girls rang throughout the cafeteria.

_I can't believe this. _I stared at all of the glass shards lying on the floor. 5 men clad in black jumpsuits, sunglasses, and earpieces had just jumped through the windows, breaking all of them. They were now proceeding to stand in front of the fan-girls, linking arms, as if to form a roped-in area around the table I was sitting at with my friends. "Step away from Sakura-san." One commanded. My mouth dropped open; I was so stunned.

Temari was glancing from the fan-girls to the guards and back. "Sakura, why are those men there? Those are Sasuke's fan-girls, not yours. Why are they worried?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome. Don't you get it? If the fan-girls attack Sasuke, they might get near Sakura and hurt her."

"Who asked you?"

"Troublesome woman. If you be quiet, I'll take you to my karate match on Sunday." Temari instantly shut her mouth, hearing that she'll be able to watch her boyfriend participate in Japan's annual karate exam. The exam held each year was a competition between the top brown belts in all of Japan. Each person would battle someone else and get narrowed down until there were only 2 people left. Whoever wins gets promoted to a black belt.

I glanced nervously at the scene in front of me. Fan-girls had resorted to calling out their praises to Sasuke and throwing him their gifts. Noticing the attention we were getting from the bodyguards and the screaming I quickly searched for a solution. "Uhm… guys. You can leave now. We're fine, don't worry. They're just a bunch of girls."

One of the bodyguards closest to me turned around. "We were given orders to protect you from all dangers, Sakura-san. If Jiraiya-sama finds out we're disobeying orders, we'll be demoted."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Daddy would understand. And if not, tell him that I've already got Jirobo-san and Sasuke-kun to protect me. That's enough."

'Crackle, crackle.' One of the guard's walkie-talkie started ringing. He picked it up and listened­­—after talking to it for awhile he turned towards Jirobo and nodded. Confused, I looked between the two of them. Jirobo came up to me and whispered, "Sakura-san. Your father is here. He wishes to speak to you. We will escort you to Tsunade-san's office." Proceeding to stand next to the last guard, they stood in attention, waiting for me to finish.

I sighed. _Oh well, at least this'll get them out of the cafeteria. _I picked up my stuff and threw my garbage away. "Ino, see you after school to go shopping for baby stuff?"

Ino looked up from the drawings Sai was showing her, "Yeah, but how are you going to hang out with us. Your bodyguards will be watching our every move."

I winked, "No worries. I have it all covered." Walking out of the cafeteria, I began making a mental list of all the things I would have to do to make my plan work.

Tsunade's Office

'Knock, knock.' "Come in," came a lady's voice through the door.

I opened the oak door to see my father leaning across the desk, trying to get my principal's attention. Tsunade-sensei was rubbing her temples and sake bottles were covering her desk. My dad seemed to be asking a question, but failed at getting an answer. "Come on, babe. Just one date. Go with me. Treat it like the old friends we are, catching up. Except with dinner and maybe a show afterwards," he winked at the statement.

Tsunade-sensei groaned and looked up, immediately her eyes brightened. "Sakura-san, finally you're here."

Daddy looked up too and grinned, "Princess, I didn't see you there."

I gave him a hug, "Daddy, why are you here?"

He looked at Tsunade. Groaning again, she grabbed a fresh bottle of sake and took a sip, "He came here to inform me of the new security measures that'll be installed." Daddy just stood there nodding his head and grinning, like the proud father he is. Tsunade just rolled her eyes and continued, "Also, he wishes for me to tell you that from now on, there will be at least 2 bodyguards outside of all your classes and 4 will follow you outside of the school building."

My eyes widened at the new information. "What? But, why?"

Tsunade opened a new bottle and just shrugged, "Don't look at me." She downed the whole bottle with one breath. "SHIZUNE, fetch me another bottle of sake."

I sweat-dropped and glanced at Daddy for an explanation, "I decided that just one bodyguard isn't enough. So now there will be 4 following you around. They will go wherever you go and give me a daily report each day. That way you'll be protected on all sides and I get to know if you do anything naughty." He giggled like a little school-girl.

I sighed. _Why is my father so immature on those subjects? _"But Daddy. Isn't Jirobo enough? If not then I've got Sasuke-kun to protect me too."

He furrowed his brows, "Who's Sasuke? Somebody I should know about?"

I started sweating. _Now is not the time he should find out I'm dating the Uchiha Corp.'s heir and his rival. _"Uhm… no one. Just a classmate of mine."

He still looked suspicious, but didn't push the matter further. Instead, he turned back to Tsunade-sensei, "Sooo… How about it, huh? You, me, together."

Tsunade looked at me with pleading eyes. I smiled in reassurance, "Come on, Daddy. Don't you have somewhere to be?" He opened his mouth to protest, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the office. Looking back, Tsunade-sensei was mouthing a silent 'thank you' at me and I nodded my head in a polite gesture. Once we were out of the office I faced him, "What was that? You promised not to date just random women anymore. I thought we had a deal." I looked up and noticed his eyes were glazed. _Has he been drinking? _On closer inspection I realized that they were like that because he was off on cloud nine. _What? I don't get it. _

He looked at me with those dreamy eyes, "Yes, we did have a deal." I raised an eyebrow at him. "You promised me that once I found the perfect woman you'd accept her."

I gasped in realization. "You mean, you're telling me that…" He nodded his head, not needing me to finish the sentence.

"It's never too late to love again. Everyone deserves a second chance. And it's found in many different ways and people."

Remembering something he said earlier, I decided to question him on the matter. "Back there. You said 'the old friends we are'. What did you mean by that?"

He started grinning, a completely different personality from a second ago. "We were childhood sweethearts during our younger years."

"You're not serious. Then why'd you marry mom when you had Tsunade-sensei."

"Tsunade didn't love me back. So I fell out of love with her. When I met your mom, I felt like I was with Tsunade all over again. Only a different woman. This time though, I'm not letting her go." Before I could say more on the subject, Daddy was already walking away from me towards the school gates.

Sasuke's P.O.V. Science Class

I glance at the clock. Two minutes before class starts. _Where is she?_ Not a second after I finished the thought, Sakura slid into her seat beside me. "Where have you been?" I practically shouted.

Sakura looks a little alarmed at my sudden outburst, "My dad just wanted to tell me something. Why? What's the matter?"

"No. Just wondering, that's all. What'd he tell you?"

"Oh, nothing. Besides, the fact that now two men will be following me around everywhere!"

"WHAT!" Everyone in the room turned to look at us. Sakura started to redden at all the attention. "Ahem," I cough into my fist. Once everyone turns away I ask again, softer this time, "Are you serious?"

At that moment, Kurenai-sensei walks in. "Alright, everybody. Quiet down. Class is starting," Kurenai proclaims. I look over at Sakura. Noticing me looking she nods and turns back to Kurenai. "As you all were informed, today is the day you'll get your baby dolls. A few things you need to know before tomorrow though. Your baby will wake you up tomorrow as a sign that the baby is now activated. You'll have to learn how to feed, change its diaper, and rock it to sleep. Or else this weekend will be hell for you all. Everyone understand?" We all nodded, not really wanting to take on the responsibility. "Bring them in on Monday morning. I'll start on this side of the room," she indicates the rows opposite of me.

Ino turns around and starts chatting with Sakura. "This is going to be so much fun, don't you agree, Sakura?"

Sakura nods, "Definitely. We're still going shopping after school, then your place right?"

"Of course. We can't have our babies dressed in rags now can we?"

"You're right. I've always wanted to shop for baby clothes. Now I get to buy them too. Before I forget, didn't we have plans for Saturday to go to Swim & Serve?"

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that."

"Well, I guess we could bring the babies along with us."

"Hm… You're right. Plus we could bring the guys to chill with us too. I'll remind Hinata and the others." Then Ino turned around and started talking to Hinata.

Sakura turned towards me, "So, Sasuke-kun. You want to go to Swim & Serve with us girls? We're going to play tennis first and then go for a swim."

**Sakura in a swimsuit… 'smirk'**

_Tch. I'm not a pervert. So leave me alone._

**Oh, we'll see about that dear Sasuke-**_**kun­. **_"Hn." Sakura beamed at me, then looked over my shoulder and started squealing. Turning around, I found out the reason. Kurenai-sensei was standing there with our baby doll.

Kurenai handed Sakura the baby, I guess she trusts the girls more than guys. "Congrats, you two. It's a boy. Be glad Sasuke, that he doesn't have pink hair." With that she walked off onto the next table to hand Sai & Ino their baby.

"Oooh," Sakura squealed, "he's so little and cute. Especially with your hair, Sasuke-kun. Don't you agree? Even the chicken-ass hair suits him. He's like a little you. That's so adorable."

Looking down I saw a doll no longer than my arm. Just as Sakura had said he had my same raven-colored hair with the back sticking up. Something bothered me though, "What color are his eyes?"

Sakura looked up from cradling him, "Hm… I don't know. He won't open his eyes until tomorrow when he wakes up. Why?"

"Just wanted to know if he'll have green or black."

"I want him to have black. That way he'll look exactly like you."

"Hn. I want… green. So he'll have something of… yours." _Crap, why am I stuttering? _

Sakura looked like she just heard she was announced Miss Universe. "Aw… Sasuke-kun. That's the sweetest thing you've ever told me." What happened next surprised me, she jumped up from her seat and kissed me full on the lips. While we're still in class. Of course, Sakura doesn't usually kiss me in front of her friends a lot. My cheek, yeah, but not my lips. So naturally I took full advantage of the situation and started snaking my arms around her waist.

"GET OFF HIM, you whore!" Sakura broke the kiss, much to my disappointment. I turned around to see who dare interrupt an intimate moment between me and my girl. Of course it's the only girl shallow enough to think she's still got a chance when I have Sakura _**–**_the biggest whore to try to talk to me_**–**_Karin.

I looked away in disgust, "Go away," I spat. Karin looked aghast. I only turned my head and paid attention to Sakura.

"What should we name him?" Sakura thought.

"Why does it involve you? That's my baby. It only concerns me and my Sasuke-_kun_. I don't know what you're doing with it." Karin tried to grab the baby, but I blocked her way and Sakura held him out of reach. _That bitch better not get within a 3 feet radius of him. Or touch a single cell of his body. If she does her family can forget about becoming Uchiha Corp.'s leading alliance. _Karin's family guarded and owned the best prison in Japan. Only the most wanted criminals stayed there. Along with one of the best military schools. Most who graduate from there are leading generals. Recently, they were requesting an alliance with my family's company.

"Youthful Karin-chan. What do you think you're doing with lovely Sakura-chan and the respected Uchiha-san's youthful baby?" We all turned to look at the newcomer. There stood Lee Rock, a boy in the same year as us, who always wore a green jumpsuit or something similar. His haircut was always the same bowl cut and for some reason his appearance was identical to that of Gai-sensei, our gym teacher. Everyone thought that was the reason why the two were so close together. In his arms lay a baby with a red bowl cut. Lee's eyes lit up at the sight of Sakura. Rumors were he had a crush on her. "How are you today, my little cherry blossom?"

"None of your business," I snapped back. _Who does he think he is. Calling her __**his**__ cherry blossom. If she's anyone's, she's mine. _

Sakura swatted playfully at my arm, "Be nice, Sasuke-kun. Never better, Lee-san. But I'd prefer it if you just called me Sakura." She seemed to make it a point to link her arm through mine and hand me the baby.

Being the dense guy he is, Lee kept on trying, "Well, Sakura-chan. Would you like to accompany me to the dance on Monday?"

I growled, "She can't. She's already got a date."

Sakura looked startled, but after a second a mischievous smile began to form on her lips. _Uh oh, not good. _"Really, Sasuke-kun? Because no one's asked me yet. So there's really no reason for me not to accept Lee-san's invitation."

Lee brightened up, "Does that mean you'll go with me, Sakura-chan?"

"Why of co_**–**_," Sakura was cut off.

"Sakura, will you go to the dance with me?" I interrupted.

Sakura pursed her lips, "But why should I go with you if Lee asked me first?" _Shit. What do I do? Think, Sasuke think. _Then an idea formed in my head. I smirked. "W-what are y-y-you t-t-thinking, Sasuke-kun?"

I leaned in so I was eye level with Sakura and I was close enough for her to feel my breath fan on her face. I could hear her breathing hitch. _Payback for making me ask that question and damaging my pride._ "What's wrong, Sakura-_chan_," I asked, putting an emphasis on the honorific. I placed butterfly kisses down her neck.

"S-s-sasuke-k-k-kun… What are y-y-y-you d-doing?" she was stuttering even more than Hinata did nowadays.

"Who are you going to the dance with?" I nipped at her neck.

"You," she breathed, gasping at my actions.

"Correct," I gave her a kiss on the lips as a prize with Lee shouting that I was deflowering his cherry blossom and Karin shouting at Sakura to get off of me. I just smirked and continued kissing my girl.

After School At the Mall

I glared at the bodyguards surrounding us on four sides. Sakura wasn't next to me. She was trying to convince the guards that I was her boyfriend and it was okay if I held her hand. When we first got here and I attempted to, one of the guards jumped in front of her and tried to punch me. Luckily, me and all the guys had been trained in self-defense and karate our whole lives, so I just barely dodged the attack. They then informed us that we were to stay at least 3 feet away from Sakura. TenTen had asked why and they simply replied that someone could easily step on her foot, push her, or she could run into the person in front of her and vice versa. _This is getting too annoying. She's 17. She can take care of herself and she's got me here. What's the worst that could happen?_

"Please, it's just my hand and he could still stay _two_ arm-lengths away from me," Sakura was still trying to get the bodyguard to crack.

"We're sorry Sakura-san, but we have strict orders from your father. 3 feet away, at least," one of the bodyguards replied.

Sakura sighed, "Fine, but before we shop I'm going to head to the restroom. Can one of the girls go with me?"

The 4 girls looked at each other, "I'll go with you," Hinata answered.

"Okay, thanks. You guys go ahead we'll just be a second."

15 minutes later

_What is taking them so long? It doesn't take this long to use the restroom. _"Hey, Ino, Temari, TenTen. Shouldn't one of you guys go check up on Sakura and Hinata?" I called towards the remaining girls. They stood in a huddle, not really caring that their friends had been gone for a long period of time.

"Teme's right, guys," Naruto backed me up.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sank down onto a bench, "Temari can't you take this baby away from me? It's not doing anything and I can't sleep with it in my arms." Right now, all of the guys were holding the baby dolls in our arms. We all looked at each other, wondering why we were.

"Ino-chan, be a dear. Please take Aimi-chan. I can't paint anything with my arms full," Sai begged.

"TenTen, a man shouldn't be holding the child. That's a woman's work." Neji pointed out. Naruto and I couldn't really do anything about it since Sakura and Hinata were _still_ in the restroom.

Ino crossed her arms, "You should be able to handle her. She's only sleeping and besides I just got a manicure." She held her hand out to him as if to prove her point. Sai sighed knowing there was nothing to get between Ino and her appearance.

TenTen was fuming, "Neji Hyuga. You did not just say that. I never knew you were so sexist. I can't believe it." She turned her back to him and refused to answer to his pleas of forgiveness.

"TenTen, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I was wrong to think that all men are superior to women. I've learned my mistake. Just talk to me," I wouldn't have been surprised if Neji began to kneel down and bow his head for forgiveness.

TenTen opened one eye and looked at him, "Only if you say that girls are just as strong as guys and can beat them at anything just as easily."

"But… TenTen, do I have to? Stop acting like a child." This was beginning to get interesting.

"I guess, I was wrong to think you were different from other guys," TenTen pursed her lips and pretended to make her lower lip tremble. By now a crowd had begun to form around the quarrelling couple.

Neji glanced nervously around the crowd and then back at TenTen. He sighed in defeat, "Girls are just as strong as guys and can beat them at anything just as easily."

TenTen smiled triumphantly and hugged him around the neck. Neji started flushing a deep red. "Neji, that's so considerate of you. How sweet. I knew you were different from everyone else."

Neji sighed in relief, "Now are you going to take Isamu-chan?"

TenTen looked taken aback then angry, "No. You're the man. You should do it. The man should do all the physical labor. And if carrying around our baby is too much work then you shouldn't be considered a man!" With that she turned on her heel and stalked back to where Ino was with Neji on her heels saying sorry again.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was having his own troubles. Temari was still scolding him about how he was always complaining. "Why is everything so hard? You have the IQ of Einstein. Shouldn't you be out there inventing the newest robot that does everything for you? Maybe then you'll stop saying 'how troublesome'. I really wonder why I said 'yes' to you."

Shikamaru sighed, "Temari, you look really cute when you're angry."

Immediately, Temari stopped ranting and blushed. Sai & Neji looked shocked that in just one sentence Shikamaru had gotten his girl to stop shouting at him. Naruto and I looked at each other with expressions showing how impressed we were. Even Hinata is hard to keep quiet once she gets mad. Sakura won't stop talking until she's stated her point about 7 different times in 7 different ways, all while yelling at me for about an hour. _No wonder he's the smart one. He knows how to push the right buttons._

"You're just saying that," Temari mumbled. And it was true, we all knew it and so did she. Nevertheless, she stopped yelling at Shikamaru and made her way back to where her sister was to talk about what just happened.

Ino took out her phone and it looked like she was reading a text message. She whispered something to TenTen and Temari before turning towards us. "Hey, guys. We should start shopping, the stores will close soon and we still have to go to all of our houses to get our stuff."

Naruto looked confused, "But, Ino-chan. It's only 4:00 p.m. The stores don't close until 10:00 at night."

TenTen frowned, "Well, it'll take awhile to get all the items on the list so we should get started while it's still early. Let's go Neji." TenTen started to walk off with Neji following closely in back to the baby's department in Macy's with Ino & Sai close behind.

"You two should wait for Sakura & Hinata. Me & Shikamaru will go with the others. Just text us when they come out and we'll tell you where to meet us." Quickly Temari dragged Shikamaru to where Ino & TenTen had headed.

Naruto and I looked at each other and shrugged. I started to look around for a bench for us to sit on, considering how long it was already taking them. Right when I found a bench, Naruto started shouting at me. "Hey, teme. Look, there's Hinata-chan." Naruto ran up to Hinata and gave her a tight hug, rambling on about how he was so worried and next time she should tell him if she was going to be gone awhile. "Look there's Sakura-chan, she just came out of the restroom. Sakura-chan looks weird, don't you think, Sasuke?" Looking at Sakura, I saw that he was right. _That's weird… Sakura doesn't usually jump around like that. Sure, she's always happy-go-lucky, but not bouncing off the walls happy. And when did she start wearing that hat? _

All my thoughts were interrupted when Sakura flung herself at me. _What the---_ "Sorry for making you wait, Sasuke-kun. I had a little crisis." She winked. _Sakura doesn't talk or act like this. Plus, what does she mean cris__**–**__Oh, I get it. _"Aww… there's momma's big boy. How about mommy hold you for a bit." The Sakura in front of me started to reach for the baby in my arms, but for some reason I pulled away. _This isn't right. She's not Sakura. Where is she? _My phone started vibrating. I pulled it out. It was a text from Hinata.

_**Go to the restroom and take the baby with you. –Hinata**_

_That's strange… but if it's from Hinata then okay. _"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up later. I just realized I have to use the restroom too. Don't wait up." Not bothering to wait for a reply I darted towards the bathroom. I text Hinata back. _Now what?_

The person that texted me back wasn't Hinata though. _**You can come out now,**__**Sasuke-kun. It's safe. –S**_ _S?_ My mind flashed back to the first science class when I passed notes with Sakura and how we signed them._ Sakura? _Hurriedly I ran out of the bathroom, right into a girl with a hat and sunglasses on. "Excuse me," I grunted. Before I made it out of the hallway I heard a laugh. It sounded like it came from that girl.

Turning around, the girl took off her sunglasses, "Ne, Sasuke-kun. You don't recognize your own girlfriend?" Indeed, it was Sakura standing there giggling. I rushed towards her and engulfed her in a hug, the baby squished between us. That just made Sakura laugh even more, "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun? I only left you for not even half an hour."

"Who was that girl out there," remembering said girl now I shuddered. I can't believe that even for a second I thought that _fan_-girl was Sakura.

Sakura pulled back, "Did you think it was me?" I grunted making Sakura grin. "Good, because I hired her as my stand-in." I arched an eyebrow. Sakura led me to a bench before she started her story. "My plan was to have some girl replace me and go shop around random stores in the mall then head back to my house. At the same time the _real_ me would be shopping with you guys and afterwards head back to Ino's house. Of course, I had to mention all of the things she was allowed to do and not allowed to do. Since she was pestering me about whether or not I had a boyfriend I had to tell her the truth. After she promised not to tell anyone, especially my dad since I haven't told Daddy yet, none of us have. So then she started asking me all these question and it took forever to get her to change into the clothes that I wore here and make it out the door. And I didn't know that she was one of your fan-girls, I'm so sorry if anything happened. But, do you get it now?"

It took me awhile to comprehend all of the new information I was given, but after awhile I nodded my head, "That explains a lot."

Sakura smiled, "Good. We should start looking for the others. By now Hinata probably has everything sorted out with everyone else." I nodded again and stood up, handing the baby to her, while grabbing her stuff.

"Ah, forgot something," I told her.

Sakura looked at me questioningly, "What?"

I grabbed her hand and gave her an Eskimo kiss, "you."

She giggled, "That's cheesy, Sasuke-kun."

"So was what I told you when I first asked you to be my girlfriend."

She blushed at the memory and waved her hand in front of me, "I never leave home without it." I smirked at the ring on her thumb and grabbed her hand to start walking towards the stores. As we walked, Sakura rocked the baby back and forth. "What should we name him, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. You decide."

"We could name him after your brother."

I snorted, "Hell, no."

"What about your dad?"  
"If it should be anyone's dad, it should be yours."

"Uhm… Fine, I'll pick another one. I want his name to have a symbolic meaning behind it. Do you have any ideas, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hideyoshi? It means excellence and good luck."

"It's okay, but not really what I'm looking for."

"Then how about Yuuma?"

"Yuuma?"

"Yeah, distant, leisurely, gentleness, superiority, real, and true."

Sakura giggled. "That's the perfect name. It's like both of us combined."

"Only the best for my son."  
"You seem pretty serious about this Sasuke, even if it's only an assignment. Plus he's not your real son."

"No, but he might as well be. I have a baby that's supposed to be my son for the next 3 days with the woman that I want to be the mother of my child. So, why not?" My voice started trailing off after I said mother so I'm not sure if she heard me or not. I blushed after realizing what I just confessed.

Sakura got all quiet, then she gazed up at me, "Was that true, Sasuke-kun?" I was silent for a while, but then nodded. Sakura stopped walking and set Yuuma aside on a bench. "Every child needs a father Sasuke-kun and I want you to be my children's father, but we're still too young."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, "I'll wait as long as I have to be with you. I'll do anything as long as I can be with you. Even if one of our fathers interferes, I'll wait. Promise me you'll wait too."

"I promise. I love you, Sasuke-kun. I always will, no matter what happens."

"I love you too." I gave her a passionate kiss in the middle of the mall with people staring at us and whispering about who we were and what we were doing, but I didn't care. Since I had the one thing in the world that mattered to me in my arms.

Narrator P.O.V.

Everybody piled into the car again as they left Shikamaru's place after he got all his stuff. Next was the last house before Ino & Temari's house, Sakura's house. "Haruno residence, Kimimaro-san."

"Goodness, we sure bought a lot today," Ino commented.

"Yeah, I never knew that there were so many cute outfits for babies," Sakura added.

"They are pretty cute. I especially liked the sundresses," Hinata remarked.

"What I liked were the stuffed animals," TenTen informed.

"I may not be into all the ruffles and flowers, but I must admit those baby girl clothes _were_ pretty cute," Temari admitted.

Naruto looked around at all the shopping bags and boxes, "I don't get it. Why did we need to buy all these stuffs? We're only taking care of them for three days and they're just dolls."

"He's right, even for you guys this is a lot of stuff," Shikamaru noted.

"Hn. They're girls let them be," Sasuke threw out.

"Uhm… Sakura. Why are we going across this bridge?" Sai wondered.

"Oh! Sakura lives on an island inside of Japan. Can you believe that?" Ino exclaimed.

"This is pretty impressive, but what's with all the police cars?" Neji told.

"What?!" Everyone crowded around the windows looking out at all the lights flashing from the squad cars.

"Oh, no. I forgot," Sakura whimpered.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"My replacement. They must've found out she was fake. Ohmigosh. I have to find Daddy quick." Sakura jumped out of the limo as soon as it stopped, not bothering to close the door on the way out.

"You might want to follow her to carry her stuff," TenTen advised.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, but obliged anyways. Going up the steps he saw Sakura with a man in front of her talking.

"Sakura-hime!!! There you are! I was so worried about you. Where were you? And who's that imposter in there?" Jiraiya said in a rush. He quickly crossed the hallway to envelope his beloved daughter in a hug.

"Daddy, relax. I was just out with my friends for a school project. They're outside waiting for me right now. Didn't I tell you I was going to Ino & Temari's house for the weekend?"

"Who's he?"

"Who's who, Daddy?"

"Him." Jiraiya pointed to the intruder behind his daughter.

"Oh! Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Sakura rushed to Sasuke's side.

"Hn. I came to help you with your luggage." Sasuke answered, not taking his eyes off the man that was giving him the evil eye.

"Sakura. Who. Is. He." Jiraiya said through gritted teeth.

Sakura looked worriedly at Sasuke, but decided there was no choice. "His name's Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, Daddy. Sasuke. He's my boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND," Jiraiya exploded. "Who do you think you are? Thinking you can date someone with as much class as my Sakura-hime. What's your last name?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with frightened eyes, but he nodded his head in reassurance. Sasuke looked Jiraiya straight in the eye. "Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha of Uchiha Corporation. My father's business rivals your business."

* * *

I am so sorry for not updating in about a month. But I've been in school for about a month and I'm still getting adjusted to things. I promise that I'll try to update more frequently from now on.

Aimi is Sai & Ino's baby girl. Her name means beautiful child.

Isamu is Neji & TenTen's baby boy. His name means courage and bravery.

Shizuka is Naruto & Hinata's baby girl. Her name means quiet, summer, smell, perfume.

Tomoko is Shikamaru & Temari's baby girl. Her name means intellect, wisdom, friend, and child.

Yuuma is Sasuke & Sakura's baby boy. His name means distant, leisurely, gentleness, superiority, real, and true.


	5. Unexpected Meetings

Daddy's Rival Chapter 5 Unexpected Meetings

All Pairings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_**Recap**_

"BOYFRIEND," Jiraiya exploded. "Who do you think you are? Thinking you can date someone with as much class as my Sakura-hime. What's your last name?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with frightened eyes, but he nodded his head in reassurance. Sasuke looked Jiraiya straight in the eye. "Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha of Uchiha Corporation. My father's business rivals your business."

_**End of Recap**_

Sakura's P.O.V.

I held my breath, waiting for my dad to say something. Both Sasuke and Daddy were silently glaring at each other. Sasuke waiting for my dad to say something. Daddy waiting for Sasuke to blink. Neither one willing to give in. Finally I couldn't take it any longer and broke the silence. "Can you guys stop? Daddy, I'm sorry, but can we talk about this later. Right now, I have to go to Ino & Temari's house. Kurenai-sensei, gave us an assignment involving taking care of a baby for 3 days and everyone decided we'll go to their house today. Sorry for not telling you earlier about my plans, but it was kind of last minute. Come on, Sasuke-kun, my stuff is upstairs." I turned towards the flight of steps and began making my way upstairs, not really caring if Sasuke was following or not.

"Wait, Sakura," Daddy called towards me. I turned back to my dad, arching an eyebrow. "Are the others together too?"

I was confused, what did he mean 'others'. "What are you talking about? Who?"

"The people you went to the club with." Daddy quickly looked from me to Sasuke and back.

I searched my mind for what he was referring to. _How would he know if I went to a club with everyone? Unless, he's talking about that time earlier this week with everyone else._ Then something clicked in my head. Pictures of magazine covers with pictures of everyone together at the club flashed through my head. "Oh, them." I debated for a second on whether or not to tell him the truth. "Why do you need to know?"

"It's clearly stated in the contract the girls' parents signed that all relations between their immediate or extended family with rivaling companies must be informed to me. Otherwise, end of alliance. Do you understand Sakura?" Daddy raised both eyebrows in a manner to say that it all depended on my decision.

I sighed, knowing I was trapped. I looked at Sasuke, he looked back apologetically. I smiled at him, letting him know it wasn't his fault. I turned back to my dad, "Yes, they are. Is that a problem?"

Daddy shook his head, "No. To me the fact that all of you are friends isn't. Actually, I think it's great that you all are friends with other businesses. But the fact that you all are dating is." He turned to look at me with hard eyes. I gulped waiting for his next words. "Sakura, I know you don't want to hear this, but you have to understand. Haruno Corp. and Uchiha Corp. have been known as big-time rivals for a long time now. We can't just all of a sudden come together. Both of us are the largest and most successful businesses in Japan and this just makes everything complicated."

I frowned, "But Daddy you told me that if you found the perfect woman, I'll accept her. I agreed. Now it's your turn. I found the perfect guy, but you're not going to accept him? That isn't fair."

Daddy shrugged, "Life isn't always fair, Sakura. You have to learn that." I stood with my mouth open, stunned. _How can he say that to me. After he said the exact same thing to me and I accepted the deal. _

"I'll do whatever you want." Daddy and I look over at Sasuke. "As long as we get to be together, I'll do anything."

"Sasuke-kun," I breathed. "You don't have to do that." He looked at me and gave me a soft smile that told me not to worry.

Daddy stood with his arms crossed over his chest, looking amused. He tapped his chin with a finger. "Alright, prove it to me. Saturday at noon. Don't be late."

I furrowed my brows, "Wait. But we still have our babies to take care of. The assignment doesn't end until Monday morning."

Daddy stood contemplating this for a second. "No worries. I'll just give Tsunade a call." He smiled mischievously and turned to go back to his study, but stopped a few steps away. "In fact, I'll give all the girls' parents a call and tell them to set up a meeting on Saturday too. So tell all your friends to be ready."

"I thought this was just between us!" I shouted, panicking at the thought of telling everyone this news.

Daddy shook his head, "Nope. In their contract with me it clearly states that the party that signed the contract must be informed of all connections with rivals. Look at it this way. It just saves you guys from paying their parents a visit later on. Also, I'll give you a break from the bodyguards this weekend. Let you guys sleep peacefully." He winked before going inside his study.

I sighed and sank down on the steps, burrowing my head inside my hands. Sasuke sat next to me and pulled me close. "Everything will be okay, Sakura," he soothed, rubbing my back. "Remember our promise? I said, 'Even if our parents interfere we'll get through it together'."

I looked up at him and smiled, "And just think. This is only the beginning. I don't wanna see what's at the end."

He chuckled, "I do. It'll be you and me together forever." I laughed. "I just hope my father doesn't find out about us soon. Once that happens is when we really have to start worrying. Father doesn't like you guys at all and he'll stop at nothing to prevent us from being together. But no matter what I'll wait. Just remember that Sakura and promise me you'll wait too."

"I will, promise," I buried my face in his chest, cherishing the moment.

Narrator P.O.V. Friday Yamanaka House 5:50 A.M.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Sakura and Sasuke decided to wait until tomorrow to tell everyone about their meetings with the girls' parents. Right now all were in the Yamanaka's living room, sleeping. Last night Ino & Temari's cousin, Gaara, had come to visit. So the boys split up into 3 teams and played Halo together. All night they were battling it out until one by one they started falling asleep. Meanwhile the girls had gotten into their own corner of the room and gossiped while doing each other's nails and hair. Beforehand they had set their babies inside each of their cribs in the first floor guest room. Today was the day the babies would wake up and each of the soon-to-be adults would learn what it was like to take care of a baby.

5:59:59

The second hand on the clock had just barely passed the 12 when the first baby began crying. 'Wahhhh! Wahhhh!' The boys all grunted and covered their ears with some pillows. Another baby started crying after being woken up by the first and soon they all followed. A maid came into the room. "Young mistresses and masters, the babies have awoken in the other room." After arriving the girls had specifically told the maids not to take care of the babies. Since they wanted to get a good grade and not cheat. Also, they wanted to see how it truly felt like to take care of their own baby, without any help.

The girls groaned and sat up inside their sleeping bags, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. Each of them made their way inside the room and walked to the crib holding their baby. "Ugh… A girl's gotta get her beauty rest. I'll beat the person that decided to give them the gene to be loud in the morning." Ino grumbled, trailing behind the other 4 girls.

"Relax Ino. Once they've settled down you can go back to sleeping." TenTen reassured. She stood next to the side of Isamu's crib and picked him up. The baby boy had the same chocolate brown hair as his mother and the white eyes of his father.

"Good morning, Shizuka. Did you sleep well?" Hinata gently lifted the baby from the crib. She too had her mother's navy blue hair and her father's cerulean eyes.

Temari rocked her baby back and forth, "It looks like each baby has one parent's hair and then the other's eyes. Don't you agree?" Her baby had Shikamaru's spiky black hair and Temari's sky-blue eyes.

Ino held her baby next to Temari's. "Hey look, onee-chan. They could be twins too. Meet Tomoko-chan, Aimi-chan." Aimi also had black hair and sky-blue eyes. "How about you, Sakura?"

Sakura stood in the corner staring at her baby. "Look at him." She carefully held Yuuma up for her friends to see. They gasped. Instead of the normal pattern of inheriting one trait from each parents, he had both Sasuke's hair and eyes. But that wasn't what amazed Sakura. "His eyes. They have this glint in them. It's almost like they're life-like." The girls all peered closer at the baby doll's eyes and agreed. His eyes were the color of Sasuke's eyes, but they shone with the brightness of Sakura's.

"Hey, what's all the commotion about?" Naruto walked into the room and looked at the girls in the corner then at Hinata then at the bundle in her arms. Instantly, his eyes lit up, "Hey! Is that little Shizuka? Can I hold her?" He walked closer to Hinata and held his arms out expectantly. Any normal girl would've refused him flat-out, but of course this was the boy Hinata fell in love with. So of course she handed the little baby doll to him. "Aw… She's got her daddy's eyes. She looks just as beautiful as her mom. Believe it!" In his excitement he momentarily forgot he was holding who was supposed to be his baby daughter for the next 3 days. Luckily Hinata still had her arms under Naruto's in case a situation like this occured and caught the pretend baby before she fell.

"This is going to be a long 3 days," TenTen mumbled.

"It's going to be longer for Hinata," Temari added. Everyone else nodded and watched the young couple struggle to keep the baby doll from falling.

Sakura's P.O.V. Later at the end of the day

Everyone was exhausted from the day's events. Gaara had left to attend a business meeting with his father earlier. So currently those who remained were lounging around the dinner table, each with a cup of hot chocolate in front of them. Sasuke carefully nudged me and nodded towards the others. I sighed. I knew that I had to tell everyone before sometime tomorrow. I waited until most of the conversation we were currently holding died down before I cleared my throat. "Uhm… guys. I have something to tell you. Now this can either be good news or bad news." 6 sets of eyes peered curiously at me. I glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of my eye. He nodded encouragingly at me to continue. "Well, you know how all of the girls' parents signed contracts with my dad?" They all nodded, now on the verge of impatience for me to get to the point. "Well, hehe, turns out all relations with rivaling forces must be reported to him and the signer of the contract must know as well." Now, they were all confused, exchanging looks with each other. I sweated profusely at what their reaction might be.

TenTen was the first to speak up, "What does that have to do with anything? I mean, we haven't told any of our parents yet. Other than that there's not really another way for them to find out. So we don't have to worry about that happening right?"

I looked towards Sasuke for help. "Hn," he grunted. I sent him a 'not helping' look which he just rolled his eyes at before staring down at his mug.

I sighed. _Why did this have to happen to me? _"Well, actually my dad sort of I guess saw the magazine we were all on from earlier this week when we went to the club together. So I guess that's how he found out all the girls from Haruno Corp. were dating a guy from Uchiha Corp.?" I squeaked out, bracing myself for the shouts and screams of no and what. Instead I was met with silence, slowly I opened my eyes. Everyone was still looking at me confused. "Don't you guys get it?" I shrieked. All the girls shook their heads no, while the guys didn't seem to care. I gaped, "It means your parents have to meet the guys. Tomorrow. At noon. Or else they'll lose their businesses." A look passed all of their faces before they erupted.

"What?! Tomorrow?!"TenTen exclaimed

"Daddy's going to have Shikamaru's head!" Temari worried.

"And if Daddy's going to have Shikamaru's head, he's going to have Sai-kun's too!" Ino put in.

"Calm down. It can't be that bad right?" I nervously wondered.

Temari & Ino just looked at each other wide-eyed, shaking their heads. TenTen shrugged, "My parents aren't that bad. I'm sure Neji will do just fine with whatever they ask or do to him. Right, Neji?"

Neji shrugged too. "I don't think we should worry about me. More like Naruto." All heads turned to look at Hinata for an explanation.

Hinata sunk lower in her seat, "Well, Father is very traditional. Also, the Hyuga family comes from a very powerful line of ancestors. So he will have very high expectations of Naruto-kun. And if Naruto-kun doesn't meet those standards, there's a chance Father will." Hinata paused, we all leaned forward in our seats. "set up an arranged marriage for me." We all did a collective gasp. Even though everyone's father owned a fairly large business, we'd never thought any would go so far as to arrange a marriage for any of us.

"Hinata, that's terrible," Ino sympathized.

I nodded my head, "I never knew your father would do something like that to you."

"Naruto, what are you going to do?" Sai curiously noted.

"The only thing sensible to do of course," Shikamaru offered.

Sasuke raised his brow, "Which is…?"

"Pretend to be a suitor on the side of Haruno Corp." Neji explained.

"Nope, that's completely the opposite of what I'm going to do." Naruto suddenly burst out. Naruto had been sitting quietly in his chair the whole time the conversation had taken place. Now, when he looked up everyone could see the serious look in his eyes. "I'm going to go in there, being me. 'Cause if I want him to accept me, I want him to accept me for who I am. 'Cause just being me I fell in love with Hinata. So that's the side I want him to see." Naruto slowly smiled at Hinata with love in his eyes. Hinata smiled back and hugged him, snuggling close to show she agreed. Everyone smiled at the couple. Letting them have their own little moment before going back to previous conversations.

"So… tomorrow? If anyone survives we meet at Swim & Serve at say 5:00-ish?" I asked. They all nodded.

Temari stretched, "Okay, I say we should get a head start on sleeping. Taking care of a baby is exhausting. I don't know how my parents did it with both Ino-chan and I."

Ino nodded, "Plus we need our strength for tomorrow. Who knows what'll happen." We all nodded and started heading back to where our sleeping bags were. Silently bracing ourselves for what might happen tomorrow.

* * *

I know this was short and you had to wait awhile. I had Naruto & Hinata's part of the chapter done 3 days after I finished Chapter 4. I just had a hard time putting together _this_ chapter. But now I decided I'm going to add individual chapters of everyone's meeting. So sorry for the long wait. Check back for Naruto & Hinata's meeting.


	6. Five Questions

Daddy's Rival Chapter 6 Five Questions

Pairing: Naruto and Hinata

"talking"

_thoughts_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Narrator P.O.V. H. Hyuga House 11:58 PM

Naruto and Hinata stood on the doorstep of the Hyuga mansion. That morning everyone had woken up with butterflies in their stomach. Luckily, Tsunade had allowed the babies to be taken care of by the maids that day, so there was one less thing to worry about. Currently, Hinata was warning Naruto about her family and what was to be expected. "And if you see my little sister, Hanabi, who looks exactly like me, don't think she doesn't like you, because she does. It's just that Father doesn't like you so if she likes you then she'll get scolded." Hinata took a breath before continuing.

Naruto cut in. "Relax, Hina-chan. I don't want you to worry about anything the whole time, okay? I'll take care of everything. I won't lose you. Believe it!" Before he had time to react he felt Hinata's lips brush against his cheek.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun," she breathed. Coming back down Naruto saw the blush creep onto Hinata's cheeks and smiled. Bending down he was just an eyelash length away from her lips when suddenly the door swung open. Automatically, Naruto straightened up and banged into the top of the door. "Ouch! What the?" Looking up he saw a very strict man glaring down at him. Finally he began to understand the situation. Glancing at the man he nervously extended his hand while bowing, "Hello, I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. I'm here to meet you."

Hinata's father continued to stand at the door glaring down at Naruto. Finally he glanced at his watch, "Considering this is a first meeting, I would've expected you to be punctual. Yet, as of now you are 1 minute 23 seconds late."

Naruto glanced nervously at Hinata who was looking just as nervous. "I apologize for both of us since it was my fault we were late."

Hiashi turned away and started walking, "Very well. We don't want to delay this meeting any further. Follow me Naruto; Hinata remain in the foyer. Naruto and I will talk privately."

Naruto and Hinata stepped into the house, carefully removing their shoes. Before Naruto went to go with Hiashi he pulled Hinata in for a hug. "Don't worry, Hina-chan. I promise I'll do well. Or else, I won't eat ramen for a full month."

Hinata smiled and wrapped her arms around Naruto. "I believe in you Naru-kun."

"I'll do my best. Believe it!" Naruto gave Hinata a quick peck on the cheek before he left.

Hinata was left alone in the foyer. "I believe in you, Naruto-kun."

With Hiashi

Naruto followed Hiashi-sama through a long hallway before finally entering a room. Inside were found 4 other boys about his age or older sitting at a table. Hiashi gestured for him to sit in the remaining seat at the end of the table.

"You all are probably wondering why I have gathered you here today," Hiashi paused and glanced at the 5 boys seated in front of him before continuing. "I have noticed there are some issues about who my eldest daughter, Hinata, is able to date or not to date," at this Hiashi glared at Naruto. "I have gathered 4 additional suitors from the Hyuga clan today. Each of them come from suitable families which I have accepted. Together with my younger daughter, Hanabi, we have put together a 'test' for each of you to take. It will require you to answer a question or do a task with the items provided. This test will determine who is the most suitable for my daughter and who is not. The Hyuga elders insist that each suitor should be given a chance no matter the family name. So I have no choice but to allow Naruto to participate as well." Again Hiashi glared at Naruto.

A couple of maids walked in and handed each boy a piece of paper and pen. "Thanks," Naruto greeted politely. The maid smiled at him, but quickly bowed her head when she caught Hiashi looking.

"Naruto, let me introduce you to your fellow competitors." Hiashi smirked and walked up to a boy with a triangle tattooed to each of his cheeks. "Here is Kiba Inuzuka. He comes from a family of well-known animal vets." Afterwards was a very obese boy. "This is Chouji. His family own several five-star restaurants in France." Next was a boy with red hair that had the Chinese symbol love on his forehead. Sitting next to him was a slightly older boy that had red paint all over his face. The toy resembled each other and were probably brothers. "These are the Tsubaki brothers. Gaara and Kankuro. Their father is the president of a very large business, supported by Haruno Corp. From what I understand, your family is supported by Uchiha Corp. am I right? Aren't they Haruno Corp.'s rivals?" Hiashi smiled smugly when Naruto looked away. "Well, there's no use in waiting any longer. Let's begin this test." Hiashi clapped and two guards, with Hinata being suspended in the air between them, walked in.

"Let go. I can walk by myself," Hinata tried prying their grips off, but it was to no avail.

Naruto jumped up. "Hey! She told you to let go."

Hinata looked up and tried kicking her way out when she saw Naruto. "Naruto! What are you doing here?"

"Hinata, that is no way for a woman to act. Guards, restrain her," Hiashi ordered. Immediately the guards tightened their grips around Hinata's arm, making her flinch.

Naruto noticed this, "Let go! Can't you see you're hurting her?"

Hiashi glanced at Naruto, "That is none of your business. She knew what would happen if she went against orders. That was merely her punishment." By now, the guards had dragged Hinata to the center of the room where there was a chair and proceeded to forcibly make her sit on it.

"Father, what's going? Why are there all these boys in the room? You were just supposed to speak with Naruto-kun."

"Naruto, is not worthy enough to date the heir to the Hyuga Corporation. This is just a test to further make that point. Here, he will compete against 4 other _appropriate _suitors for you. Whoever wins shall have my blessing to your hand."

"What! Father, you can't do that. I'm already dating Naruto. He's the one I want to be with, no matter what you say."

"Silence! How dare you talk back to your elder like that," Hiashi took 3 steps to where Hinata sat and slapped her across the face.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? You can't do that. Hinata-chan's a human-being too. She has a right to stand up for herself," Naruto retorted.

"YOU!" Hiashi turned on Naruto, "You are the reason she has become this way. Already you have already become a bad influence on her. If the elders weren't so set on giving all suitors a fair chance, you would already be out of here. Now sit before I throw you out."

Naruto complied, but before he sat down he turned towards Hinata. "Hinata-chan, I won't give up. I'll do everything in my power to get you back. Believe it," he whispered, just enough for only her to hear.

Hinata smiled, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes, "I have complete faith in you, Naruto-kun." Everyone settled back, waiting in anticipation for the test to begin.

Hiashi cleared his throat, "Alright, shall we begin? First question is to simply write down the quality you like best about Hinata. I'll give all of you a total of 10 minutes to answer. Each person shall have a chance at answering each question out loud when it's their turn. First Kiba, next Choji, then Gaara, Kankurou, and last Naruto. You may begin." Hiashi stared at the clock while waiting, careful not to let the boys have even a second more than they were allowed. "Alright, time's up, everyone stop writing," Hiashi stated after the designated time. "Kiba, you have permission to speak."

Kiba stood, "Thank you, Hiashi-sama. I would like to say that the quality I like most about Hinata is her love for animals and their rights to be protected." Hiashi nodded and looked at Choji to answer.

Choji finished eating his chips and read, "I like how Hinata cooks tasty food."

Gaara just answered the question directly, "Heir to a rich family."

Kankurou rolled his eyes at his brother, "Good at housework."

When it came to Naruto's turn, Hiashi looked at Naruto with an eyebrow raised as if challenging him to say anything bad about Hinata. Naruto just stared back and told him, "I don't like any quality about Hinata the best."

Hiashi grew enraged at the statement, "What do you mean you don't like any of them! My daughter is of a high status and you dare insult her! You were lucky she even merely glanced your way. Mark my words boy, when you get out of here I'll be the death of you." Naruto opened his mouth to explain, but Hiashi just stopped him, "Don't bother to explain, you've already stated how you felt about her. If at the end I demand an explanation for your foolish answers, you are to repeat each of your answers to myself and Hinata. That wasn't a question that you can refuse, it was a demand." Naruto just merely shrugged and sat back in his seat.

Hinata looked worriedly at Naruto,_ What is going on in his head, _she wondered. Yet, when she remembered his words she knew that he knew what he was doing and wasn't going to lose. She had faith in him. She looked at her father, awaiting his next question.

"You will have 10 minutes to answer this question also. If you were to marry Hinata, which only one of you will have my blessing to do so," Hiashi inspected the boys. "What will you expect Hinata to do as your wife? You may begin." Hiashi contemplated the boys' expressions while they wrote, deciding which one is most suitable for his daughter. "Alright, time's up. Kiba you may begin."

Kiba didn't bother to stand this time, he just read from his paper, "As my wife, Hinata will be required to stay home and watch over our children and pets as I go to work."

"Hinata will have to cook 3 square meals a day for me with 3 courses each. Each day at noon she will bring my homemade bento to work for me to eat lunch."

"As heir to the Hyuga clan, Hinata will have to produce at least 2 suitable offspring, at least one will be male, to pass on the family name."

"While I am at work during the day, Hinata will be at home doing the duties of every housewife: washing dishes, cleaning the house, and preparing food for the children and myself."

Naruto was enraged at everyone's answers. _How could they use her like that. Don't they have any respect as men to not abuse their wives. _Of course Naruto didn't voice these opinions, so as not to further ruin Hiashi's judgment of him and continued on with answering the question. "As my lawfully wedded wife, Hinata will not be required to do anything, so long as she stays by my side."

Hiashi snorted, "What's the purpose of marrying a woman if she doesn't do anything? So she can sit around all day and order you around? I don't know if you know this, boy, but Hyuga women have a purpose in life. That purpose is to marry a man and then be the ideal housewife. Not to sit around doing nothing or working, that's the man's job. Of course, you not being from a traditional and well-respected family such as mine, you won't know this."

Naruto was starting to get irritated. Hiashi was insulting him every chance he got. Saying Naruto wasn't from a high enough family. Pssh… All of that was bull. His father was the world's best news reporter in all of Japan with an alliance with Uchiha Corp. His grandfather used to be the president of Japan. When Naruto grew up he would follow in the footsteps of his grandfather and regain the title of president for his family. If only Hiashi knew.

"This next question is fairly easy and you will be given 5 minutes to answer. How much money will you spend on Hinata and on what to show your affection towards her?" Hiashi was wondering who would spend the most money on Hinata and decided it would probably be one of the Tsubaki boys. "Alright, Kiba you may share with us your answer."

"I shall buy Hinata a purebred Yorkshire Terrier puppy with a worth of up to $1,500. The puppy will be a showcase champion."

"To show my affection I will renovate our kitchen with the newest kitchen appliances and a Sub Zero refrigerator with a price of $10,000 alone."

"An island off the coast of Hawaii with a minimum value of $100,000,000."

"I'll buy her Broadway with the same cost as an island."

"$0. I'll buy her nothing."

Hiashi chuckled to himself, knowingly. "I knew it. You're too poor to afford all of this first-class stuff, aren't you?" Naruto just merely nodded. Hinata frowned, _Naruto-kun could've afforded all of that combined, since his family still has some wealth leftover from his grandfather. Why did he reply like that? _Hinata wanted desperately to pull Naruto away and ask him what was going on, but settled for waiting to find out what Naruto was up to at the end. "A total of 15 minutes will be allowed for this question. You are to rate Hinata on a scale up to 10 based on your feelings for her."

Kiba didn't bother waiting for Hiashi to give the signal for he was done by the end of 10 minutes and was staring at the clock. "On a scale up to 10 I give Hinata an 8."

"6.5"

"6"

"7"

"0"

Hiashi smirked, "I said based on your feelings for her. I guess that means you don't have any feelings for Hinata. You may leave now, since you obviously have no reason to be here."

Naruto shook his head, "You don't understand, but since you said you'll let me explain at the end I'll wait until then. I'm not giving up. I promised Hinata I wouldn't lose her no matter what."

Hiashi looked disbelieving, but didn't question him further. "This next item will be a task. Your time limit is up to an hour. During that hour you are to buy flowers for Hinata. Hinabi will grade you based on the quality of the flowers and how much you bought her. You may leave now." All 5 boys exited the room immediately and headed their different directions. Naruto headed towards the Yamanaka flower shop.

After they all left, Hinata was left in the room alone with her father. "Why are you doing this, father? I already told you I loved Naruto and he loves me back."

Hiashi turned towards the daughter that was the cause of all of this, "I am disappointed in you, Hinata. As the eldest daughter you are to have better judgment of the people you hang out with. He is considered our rival, how can you do this. This is only to prove to you that he is no good for you." Hinata opened her mouth to say something back. "Don't talk back to your elder, have you forgotten your manners?" Frustrated, Hinata closed her mouth, waiting for Naruto to return.

1 hour later

An hour later the boys entered the room again with various bouquets of flowers or pictures. Hiashi nodded approvingly, "Hanabi. What do you think about this array of flowers?"

Hanabi stood beside Hiashi and stood there examining each boy's selection. "Very impressive. Neither of them have the same kind of flowers either. Kiba why don't you tell us what flowers you have."

Kiba nodded and went up to give Hinata his bouquet of flowers. The flowers were red and looked like hearts. "My flowers are called Anthurium, I hope you like them." Hinata accepted the flowers and nodded politely.

Choji handed Hinata a bouquet of flowers that looked like wilted roses, but their smell was very sweet. "These delicious-smelling flowers are sweet peas." Hinata accepted them politely and took a great whiff of them.

Gaara handed Hinata a flower in a pot that looked like a seashell in the midst of flames. Hinabi's eyes lit up at the sight of them and her mouth opened wide. "Are those Protea King flowers?" Gaara merely tilted his head as a yes.

Hanabi widened her eyes. "Those flowers are only found in the village of Suna about 3 villages away."

"Very impressive, Gaara," Hiashi nodded approvingly, "Going to the hard work of traveling all the way there for our Hinata. Let's see what Kankurou comes up with."

Kankurou brought a basket of flowers resembling a yellow tropical Hawaiian flower wrapped in cellophane to the front of the room. Hanabi brightened up at those flowers too. "Those flowers are only bought in Hawaii. Where did you find those?"

Kankurou shrugged and explained, "When I left the room, I immediately phoned this guy my parents know who has all kinds of imported flowers on stock 24/7." Hanabi nodded, mesmerized by the two brothers' flowers.

Hiashi looked around the room, "Where are your flowers, Naruto? Or did you not buy any?" he had an amused expression on, clearly betting on the latter. Naruto showed Hiashi 3 red roses in his lap. "Are those all you bought? Anyone could buy those roses in a common flower shop." Naruto smirked, stood up and whistled. A variety of maids walked in each carrying a bouquet with different flowers in each, along with a red rose tucked in the middle.

"You can set them up in front of me, please." The maids obeyed and walked out of the room, quickly avoiding the glare Hiashi was sending them.

Hanabi didn't give any of the flowers a second look and frowned, "Just because you have the most doesn't mean you win this round. Each bouquet has a different flower and a random rose tucked in. Also you lose points for the quality of the flowers. Most of them are weird-looking and are found in the common flower shop."

Naruto shrugged, not seeming fazed by the criticism. "You'll all see at the end." He quickly turned towards Hinata and winked. She smiled back encouragingly.

Hiashi cleared his throat, "Alright, this is the last question and you will have no time to think. Are you all ready?" Each boy nodded his head, ready to get out of the place and resume their schedule. "Okay, if you were to choose just one which would you pick? Your life… or Hinata." Hiashi scanned the boys knowing if they were smart they'd choose the obvious answer that would allow them to win.

"Hinata," all 4 boys answered.

Naruto was known for not having a very high intellect, but even they would've thought he would've picked the right answer. Instead he chose the answer the others had feared to say, "My life."

Hiashi looked astonished, then quickly changed to rage. "What makes you think your life is more valuable than Hinata's. If you picked yourself over Hinata, then you definitely don't have any feelings for her. I can't take it anymore, explain yourself."

Naruto calmly stood up and went to stand next to Hinata. Hinata couldn't meet his eyes because the last statement had slapped her in the face. So many thoughts were running through her head, she couldn't think straight. Naruto smiled apologetically at Hinata and lifted her chin so he could look her in the eye. "Hinata…" Naruto whispered softly, only she could hear.

Hiashi growled, "Hurry up, boy. We don't have all day."

Naruto still held Hinata's gaze and began to speak, "The first question asked, 'What is the one quality you like best about Hinata'. I answered, 'none'. My reason is that I don't like any of them, I love them."

"You're finding your way out of this by playing with my words?" Hiashi snapped, but Naruto just ignored him.

"Also, I don't like any one the best, I like each and every one of them from the way you blush to how you never give up trying to prove yourself. I could never choose just one." Hinata could feel the said blush begin to creep onto her cheeks at the sudden proclamation. Naruto smiled, even Hiashi began to soften his glare on him. "When I marry you."

"IF," Hiashi roared. Just because the reason behind his first answer was beyond expectation, it was still just one answer.

Naruto continued anyways, "Even if you don't love me, it'll be enough that you stay by my side each day. As long as you're the last thing I see before I fall asleep and you're the first thing I see in the morning, that's enough. If someone else was allowed to cherish you I don't know what I'll do."

Hinata stared speechless, "Naruto…" she whispered. Naruto placed his finger on her lips, silencing her. Hiashi saw this and was about to comment, but Hanabi stopped him by silently shaking her head. Hiashi obliged, seeing the passionate love Naruto held for his daughter and decided to listen to what else he had to say before choosing someone.

"You know that I would spend all the money in the world on whatever you want, don't you Hinata?" She was confused for a second, since he had answered that he wouldn't spent any amount of money on her. Naruto saw this and quickly explained, "Your father asked how much I would spend to show you my affections. I told him none because I don't need any amount of money in the world to show you how I feel towards you. To me, actions speak louder." Naruto softly stroked Hinata's cheek with his thumb. The other guys were starting to see how much Naruto truly felt towards Hinata and were starting to regret trying to interfere.

"The number 0 has no beginning or end, it goes on and on. My love for you is everlasting and endless, it'll be there forever." By now, everyone in the room was listening, not uttering a single word. Hiashi was noting how clever Naruto was for interpreting the number 0 that way. Otherwise, Hiashi would've never considered the possibility. Hinata had tears welling up in her eyes by now.

Naruto picked up one of his bouquets filled with purple flowers. Each purple flower only had four petals. "These flowers are called Lilacs. A purple lilac symbolizes a first love." Naruto handed the bouquet to a smiling Hinata. Naruto had another bouquet in hand. The stem had little purple flowers blooming all over it. "These Heather flowers symbolize admiration. I'm using them to express how I admire your determination to become more outgoing." Hinata blushed at the confession. Naruto had yet another bundle, but they were white flowers this time. The white petals were tiny and were piled on top of each other with a yellow center. "Asters are a symbol of patience. They remind me of how you're always patient with me, even when I'm at my worst." Naruto smiled at her gratefully, before moving on to the next. The look of the pink petals were quite unusual, almost like a mini lily. "The leaves of Alstroemeria flowers grow upside down. Each leaf as it twists is supposed to show the twists, turns, and growths of a relationship. It shows how strong our bond is to withstand these bumps." Hinata was overwhelmed that Naruto still had more bouquets. The next flower had petals that formed sort of a tube with stems sprouting out from each hollow hole. The bright red was blinding. "These Amaryllis flowers stand for radiant beauty. Whenever I see these they remind me of how beautiful you are." Hinata was beaming. The next bouquet had purple flowers similar to the others. "You'll always be beautiful to me." A basket of sunflowers. "You always make me feel like the happiest man in the world, when you're with me." A dragon's mouth resembled the next flower. "You're supposed to give snapdragons to the object of your desire." Hinata was smiling at all the things Naruto said to her and looked lovingly at the bouquets surrounding her, when Naruto came up with another one. All of the purple flowers grew in a clump at the top. "Hyacinth represents constancy. These show the constancy of my love for you." Hinata accepted the bunch and held onto the last bouquet, savoring the memory.

Hiashi seemed astonished at all of the work Naruto must've put into this. Hanabi was surprised, "He's fluent in the language of flowers." Even members from the Hyuga family didn't have this much knowledge about flowers.

Hinata looked at all of the bouquets and seemed puzzled. "What about all of the roses in the middle of the bouquets?"

"Ah. I was just getting to that." He picked up one of the bouquets for a demonstration. "The dark red color of these roses mean I'm ready to commit to you and I have a deep passion towards you. There are eleven flowers total in each bouquet. Without the roses there are ten flowers. In rose language, that means you are perfect. Including the roses, 11 roses means you are my treasured one. The one I love most in my life." Hinata gasped, and this time it was Naruto who was slightly blushing. "Each red rose symbolizes love at first sight. When I first saw you, I knew you were the one for me." He set the bouquet down and waved his hand over all of them, "together, there are 101 roses. Hinata, you are my one and only." By now, Hinata was crying. It was all too much to take in at one time.

Hinabi seemed confused, "Wait, there are only 99 here. Where are the other 3?"

Naruto jumped as if to say 'Oh yeah' and held up the 3 roses from before, "I put these separately because the red color of these roses and 3 roses alone mean, I Love You. And I'll say it as many times as I need to. I Love You, Hinata."

Even though Hiashi was clearly impressed there was still one more question that needed answering to change his mind, "There's still one more question if you're forgetting."

Naruto nodded, "I chose my life because without my life I couldn't live. And Hinata… You are my life and without you I'll be incomplete and I'll never survive." Hinata couldn't take it any more, she jumped off the chair and ran to hug Naruto.

Hinata buried her head in his chest, "Oh, Naruto-kun. Thank you. This is the sweetest idea anyone's ever done for me."

Hiashi cleared his throat, "Alright. Listen up, everyone. I have decided on who Hinata will be allowed to marry." Silence was heard, while they waited for the final decision. He turned towards Naruto and Hinata. With a nod he said the two words they've been waiting for, "I accept."

Everyone beamed at the smiling couple. Naruto pulled away to look at Hinata, "I Love You, Hinata. Believe it."

Hinata smiled, "I do. I Love You, Naruto. Believe it." Hinata pulled him into a passionate kiss with everyone smiling happily for them.

* * *

I had a lot of fun writing this. Don't make fun, but I'm sorta into the corny stuff. Especially the part with flowers. I had everything after 'With Hiashi' done 3 weeks before Chapter 5. Except I couldn't figure out everything before it, so that's why it took so long. Also, is it possible for an author to forget about their story? Because that's the other reason for the delay. Well, I"m sorry it took so long. Please enjoy! And Happy New Year!


End file.
